StarCrossed
by bookworm722
Summary: AU. Katniss and Peeta are both being forced to marry people they don't love. They fall in love with one another, but are trapped by their circumstances. They plan to run away together and then Peeta doesn't show up. What happened to Peeta? Will Katniss be able to save him and avoid marrying a man she doesn't love?
1. Chapter 1

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Summary:** AU. 1800's. Katniss and Peeta are both being forced to marry people they don't love.They fall in love with one another, but are trapped by their circumstances. What will they do? Will they marry the people they don't love? Will the run-away together to begin anew? Will they marry those they don't love but then still see one another?

**Prologue**

My hair hung around my face, dripping with the rain that pummeled me. I wasn't supposed to be here. I hated being told what to do. I wasn't going to be told what to do any longer.

I was relieved that my tears were mixed with the rain, making it impossible to tell I was crying at all. Crying meant weakness. I was not weak. No matter what HE thought. I was not weak.

I felt his presence immediately. The electricity that shot through my skin warmed my cold soul. I knew he would come. I knew he would defy HER as well. I knew he was as miserable as I was. He could not stay away from me anymore than I could tear myself away from him.

I felt his strong arms encircle my waist and pull me back against his strong body. He turned me in his arms to face him. The downpour causes his blond hair to cover part of his face. I reach up and brush it back to reveal those magnetic blue eyes that always drew me into their depths.

He stares straight into my eyes and then brushes my cheeks. He can tell I have been crying. I hang my head and he gently pushes my chin up so he can look into my eyes – I shiver at the intensity in his unwavering gaze.

He leans in and kisses me. It starts out sweet, slow, but quickly turns passionate, desperate. We drink each other in and only pull back to catch our breath. He keeps me tightly against him and brushes my waist – touching the small amount of skin he has exposed. My entire body is a live wire. Every inch of my skin that Peeta touches causes fire to spread through my bloodstream. Fire. Intensity. Passion. Love.

"Katniss, you can't…you can't marry him. You belong with me." His words are deep, sexy, his voice gruff. His words fill me with heat and course through my entire body. He wants me. He loves me. He needs me as much as I need him. I know this. He knows my feelings as well, but I still have to tell him. He needs to hear the words. We are going to be breaking the law…we may also be destroying our families. I no longer care…in this moment, I cannot think about the consequences of our actions. I can only think about living my life without him with a man I do not love. I cannot live that life. I refuse to live a life like that when I can have the man I love. The only man I will ever love is standing right in ftont of me. My heart is his. He knows this.

"You cannot marry her either, Peeta. I cannot even think about you with someone else."

At these words he pulls me even more securely against him, causing both of us to groan loudly. He kisses me again with newfound urgency. I know I will not do what my mother wants and I know he will defy his parents as well. We belong together and nothing is going to stop us now. We will have to run away, but I do not care. I do not care at all as long as we can be together. Everything else that used to matter to me has ceased to matter in this moment.

He stops kissing me and pushes our foreheads together. His voice is soft and gruff with passion. "Never will I love anyone the way that I love you. We will have to run, Katniss. We can never look back." His voice is desperate, intense, and so…real.

"I know." I tell him. I know this and I do not care. All I know is that I cannot be without him. I pull him into the safety of a cave-like structure. He pulls me against him once again. I feel his hot breath against my neck. His hands are everywhere. Caressing my back, holding my hands, touching my face…

I need to voice my feelings. He needs to know. "I cannot lose you, Peeta. Stay with me."

He stares deeply into my eyes. "Always." He answers me before we get lost in our passionate embrace. Nothing else matters except Peeta and me.

I wish I knew then that my love for Peeta Mellark would change the course of everything in my life. I wish I knew, but even if I had known, I know it would not have changed anything.

**I know this is short, but this is just the first little teaser to see what interest is out there. I have the next two chapters written and if I get enough interest I will post them ASAP.**

**Thanks and please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Summary:** AU. 1800's. Katniss and Peeta are both being forced to marry people they don't love.They fall in love with one another, but are trapped by their circumstances. What will they do? Will they marry the people they don't love? Will the run-away together to begin anew? Will they marry those they don't love but then still see one another?

**Chapter 1 – Katniss's POV**

*** 6 months earlier ***

Sometimes it was impossible to be a woman. I felt like I was born into a time not meant for me. My father died six months ago. My mother, sister, and I were going to lose our home. A woman cannot inherit the estate. Our closest living male relative was to inherit the estate and he gave us a year to make new living arrangements. He felt he was being generous with us, but I thought he was a selfish Neanderthal.

In our case, it means my mother, Prim, and I must marry. Prim is only 15 and my mother is too consumed by grief. Essentially it is up to me at the age of twenty to somehow secure a future for our family. Ever since my father's death, I had been caring for my family. I was the sole provider. My best friend, Gale Hawthorne, taught me how to hunt, but we had to work in secret. Women who hunted were looked down upon and though I did not care much about idle gossip, I did care about my family's name. My father's legacy, his name, would be protected at all cost.

Worry flooded me at all times. How was I going to save my mother and sister from a life of destitution? I was meeting with Gale in the woods to hunt. I needed to know about every possible means of survival. Gale did not have to hunt. His family was extremely wealthy. He never had to worry about anything. I envied him that, but I had never cared for money either until I did not have any at all. Gale was twenty-four years old. His father had been pushing him for years to settle down and take a wife. He had refused although he never told me why. I figured it was the one thing he could control and I certainly understood that. We were alike in that way. Whenever I would ask him about his refusal to take a wife he would get very uncomfortable so I quit asking.

He would always ask me if I planned to marry. I would always tell him the same. I never planned to marry. My father, when he was alive, assured me he would never force me into a marriage. He did not want me to marry just anyone – he was a big believer in marrying for love. He had always loved my mother dearly and she, of course, had worshipped him. If I could not have a marriage like my parents' marriage then I did not want one. At the same time, I did not want to marry because I never wanted to be weak like my mother. My father's death had made her weak and I detested weak people. I know my father understood me. I could not put myself into the situation of being the submissive housewife. It was not in my nature. Still I had to find a way to protect my family.

I met Gale in our usual spot on a thick slab of rock hidden among a thicket of trees. He grinned at me as I approached. I noticed he did not bring any hunting supplies with him.

"What is going on, Gale?" I ask him in puzzlement.

His eyes flash with excitement and nervousness. A combination I have never seen on his face before. "I found a way to help you and your family, Katniss."

Excitement filled me and I jumped up. "What is it?"

"Well, I uh…" He seemed so nervous it had me confused. Gale is always so calm, cool, and collected. "Marry me, Katniss Everdeen." He blurts out and I immediately step away from him in shock as I replay his words over and over again in my mind.

"What?" I back even further away in disgust. This was not a solution. Not for me.

"It is the only way I can help you protect your family. I want…I want to help you, Katniss."

I am so confused. "Why Gale? Why would you give up your personal freedom for me? Would you not rather want to wait for someone you could love?"

He is looking at me in such a strange way. "Katniss, do you really not know why I have never taken a wife?"

I shake my head no. He motions for me to sit beside him on the rock, so I do.

"Katniss, I love you. I want to marry you. You are the reason I have not married someone else. I have been waiting until you were ready to marry."

I am completely and utterly shocked by his confession. I know I must be honest with him.

"Gale, you are my best friend and I love you, but not in that way. I do not want you to be trapped in a marriage with me."

I do not want to marry Gale Hawthorne.

"You could grow to love me. I will be a good and faithful husband to you. You will want for nothing. You can keep your mother and your sister safe. My father and your mother were overjoyed by my proposal."

Anger courses through me. "You already spoke to your father and my mother?"

He senses my anger, but continues. "Yes. I had to ask her permission. She granted it of course."

I shake my head angrily and turn away. His voice is calm in my ear.

"What other option do you have, Katniss? You must vacate your home in six months. Do you love someone else? Are you holding out for another proposal of marriage? I love you. I want to marry you. I finally see a chance to make you mine and help your family. I have to take it."

He is pleading with me to understand, but his words infuriate me. He wants me to marry him. He is relishing the thought of being married to me. I feel sick to my stomach. I know I truly have no other choice if I want to protect my family. I will have to marry a man I do not love. I close my eyes and try to banish the face ingrained in my mind. I did care for someone else, very much, but I did not think for one moment he cared for me in the same way.

This was my life now. I turn to Gale with tears in my eyes. "I accept your proposal. I must go." The look on his face is pure joy and amazement. I cannot look into that face at this moment when all of my hopes and dreams have crashed down all around me, suffocating me. At this very moment, I hate Gale Hawthorne with an alarming intensity. This is not the life my father wanted for me…no, not at all.

**I hope you liked this. Next chapter will be from Peeta's POV. He finds out that his mother has arranged an advantageous marriage for him and he is furious because he is in love with someone else. Can you guess who? **

**I hope you all like the story so far…review a lot and then I will post Peeta's first chapter…I am already done with it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Summary:** AU. 1800's. Katniss and Peeta are both being forced to marry people they don't love.They fall in love with one another, but are trapped by their circumstances. What will they do? Will they marry the people they don't love? Will the run-away together to begin anew? Will they marry those they don't love but then still see one another?

**Chapter 2 – Peeta's POV**

*** Still 6 months earlier ***

"You are absolutely out of your mind!" I scream at my mother before leaving the room. I have to get out of here. I have to escape before I explode. I feel so trapped. Trapped in a life no longer my own. Hatred, an unfamiliar emotion, cuts through me like a serrated rusty knife. Slicing me in half and forcing my blood, black as bile to spill out and onto the pale floorboards.

I replay the last hour over in my mind – searching for a way out of my new future – a life that would be filled with torment…and regret. My family owned a small bakery. We made a modest living and I had always been content. My older brothers married, not into prominent families, but the seemed happy enough. I was the youngest. My mother was difficult to live with at all times. She hated me. She despised me. She had wanted a daughter so badly, but she had gotten me. The doctor told her she would not be able to carry another child to term. She blamed me of course. My father loved me, but rarely stood up to her. They had been forced into an arranged marriage by their parents and they had never really been in love or seen eye to eye.

Now, my mother told me it was time to prove my worth to them. Delly Cartwright wanted to marry me. The Cartwrights were the wealthiest family in our community. Delly was an only child so whoever married her would obtain the family's entire fortune when her father died. I never cared for wealth, status, or privilege, but my mother did. She wanted me to accept the proposal. I was stunned. What could Delly Cartwright possibly want with me? It was true she followed me all through the last three public events I attended. But why? I never gave her any indication that I was interested in her because I was not. I never had been.

There was only one woman I could love and she did not know I existed, well not in the way I would have liked. I had seen her at various social functions most of our lives. I was always intrigued by her. She was different. She was so special.

I was to turn twenty one next week, my mother wanted me to marry and move out long ago. I had been holding out for her, for a way to obtain her. I wanted to marry her. I did not want to marry someone else. She is the only one I could ever picture marrying. Delly Cartwright was not an option…not to me.

My father found me in the study. He approached me cautiously. I was so angry with him.

"Peeta? Are you all right, son?"

"No." I murmured.

"Peeta" he began again his voiced pained. "I need you to accept Delly's proposal, son."

Shock, sadness, and hatred coursed through me. My father had always been on my side. Always.

"Why?" I asked him in a broken voice not even bothering to hide the tears in my voice.

"I'm in trouble, Peeta. I'm bankrupt, and all my debts have been called in – I am going to lose our home and our bakery if I cannot pay my debts back in a month."

I am frozen. I do not speak. What could I really say in this situation? Nothing he wanted to hear from me…I knew that.

"If you marry Miss Cartwright her father promised to settle all my debts, Peeta. I have no other option."

I hang my head. I am so angry with my father. How could he ask this of me? I thought that I would have the freedom to wed the woman I loved. I did not want to end up in a marriage like my parents had been. Anger boils in my veins as I rise and push him out of the way. I run out of our modest home, down the street, and into the woods.

I come out to the woods every now and then for the tranquility and to collect my thoughts. I also enjoyed painting here when my income allows me to purchase such supplies. Tears sting my eyes but I am so angry that I refuse to let them fall. My family was selling me for money. They were literally selling me to the highest bidder.

I sigh and then stop in my tracks. She is there right in front of me. She is sitting in the soft meadow grass with her knees pulled up to her chest and her face in her hands. I have never seen her cry. It hurts me to see her cry. I approach her slowly then sit beside her in the grass. She turns slightly and sees me. She tries to stop her tears, but they continue to fall down her cheeks.

"Are you all right, Miss Everdeen?" I address her formally, but in a gentle voice.

"No," she says softly still looking at me as her gray eyes burn into mine.

"Is there anything I can do?" I cannot tear my eyes from hers and I never want to.

"No, Mr. Mellark. There is nothing anyone can do now."

She knew who I was. I never thought she really noticed me before.

"What is wrong? You can tell me, you know?" I know it is none of my business, but I have to know. If someone harmed her I would tear them apart. I expect her to tell me to mind my own business, but she does not do that.

She looks down at her hands in her lap. "I have to get married…to someone I do not love."

It is as if all the air has been sucked out of my body. No. Not her.

"Who…who are you engaged to?" I choke out and try to swallow back my pain. What was wrong with me? We had never really spoken until now, but I am drawn to her completely.

"Gale Hawthorne." She says in anger.

Of course I think. It would have to be the richest man around. He had wanted Katniss for years I know, just as he knew about my feelings for her. We were not friends obviously.

She continues when I do not respond. "I have to marry him. If I do not marry him then my mother and my sister will be penniless. I cannot allow my sister to…" She could not finish as fresh tears well in her eyes.

I recall her father's funeral. She had stood so strong and brave comforting her sister and her mother. I remember the vacant look in her eyes for weeks after. Twice a week, would bring freshly baked bread to her home – to just do something, to just be there for her the only way I could be since we were not really friends. Gale had always sent servants with meals for them, but Katniss seemed indifferent to him as well.

I want her to know my predicament. "I am also to be engaged to a woman I do not love, quite frankly, I cannot stand her. My parents say I must marry her to secure her fortune and to pay our debts."

She is staring at me again with sadness and something I do not recognize in her features. She reaches her hand out and wipes away a tear on my cheek. When did I start to cry?

"We are in quite a predicament you and I." She whispers while her hand is still resting against my cheek. My entire being is flooded with the warmth of her touch.

I have to touch her. I reach out hesitantly and hold her hand she has in her lap interlacing our fingers. I feel her intake of breath as she pulls her other hand off my face and interlaces it with my other hand. I feel desire, need, and want flow through my body from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

"Meet me here tonight at midnight." I blurt out, knowing we both have to get home for dinner shortly. I am terrified she will refuse me, but she does not. Her eyes are alight with the same fire mirrored in my own.

"Yes." She whispers before squeezing my hands and turning to go. I watch her walk away from me and my heart swells. I don't know what we are doing and frankly I do not care. All I know is that I must see her again tonight. I must.

**Thank you for the reviews so far! Please keep reviewing! Reviews make me write faster!**

**Thank you so much to my readers who read "Lost in a Haze." It was sad for me to finish that story because I loved writing it so much. If you haven't read it yet, it is finished so go and check it out and review to let me know what you think of it! **

**I hope you liked this. Next chapter will be from Katniss's POV. What do you think so far? Will they get married? Will they run away together? What do you think? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Summary:** AU. 1800's. Katniss and Peeta are both being forced to marry people they don't love.They fall in love with one another, but are trapped by their circumstances. What will they do? Will they marry the people they don't love? Will the run-away together to begin anew? Will they marry those they don't love but then still see one another?

**Chapter 3 – Katniss's POV**

What am I doing? I cannot believe I agreed to meet with him in the meadow. I just knew that I could not refuse him. I did not want to refuse him. I had secretly been feeling things for Peeta Mellark for over a year now. He was so kind to me after my father died. He brought my family bread twice a week and just sat with me as I stared off into space.

He never gave up on me. I knew why I agreed to meet with him. I wanted to know why he wanted to meet with me. My hopes were soaring high and I was afraid they would be dashed. I went to "bed" very early and waited until eleven to quietly sneak through my house. As I walked to the meadow, I thought about the conversation I had with my mother over dinner. She was overjoyed at the proposal of marriage made to me. She told me I would be a fool to turn it down. I knew she had not meant to insult me, but it burned all the same. Prim had hugged me and cried. She did not want me to be forced to marry someone that I did not love. I soothed her and told her that Gale was a dear friend and that it would be a good marriage for me. Yes, I lied to my sister. I believed my marriage to Gale was a huge mistake, but I did not know how else to save my family.

I arrive at the meadow at and I know I am early. Even so, I see him sitting in the tall grass waiting for me. When he hears me he stands up and takes my hand. I linger in the soft warmness his skin on mine provides as he leads me into the woods. I see a small cave like structure beneath a clump of trees. He leads me inside and I see that he has brought a blanket and a lantern. The small cave is illuminated dimly. I sit down beside him on the blanket, never letting go of his hand.

"Why did you meet me?" He asks me.

I look down to hide my blush. "Because I wanted to." I reply. Not knowing what to say.

He is gazing at me so intently. I feel tingles running up and down my spine. He is still holding my hand and is rubbing small circles on my hand with his thumb. My eyes are fixed on his and he is staring back at me with those electrifying blue eyes. He is gorgeous.

He brings his hand up and gently caresses my cheek. I sigh softly and he smiles at me before speaking. "I know that I am engaged. I know you are engaged, but I cannot help how I feel. Even though this is wrong I had…I had to see you. I need to be around you."

His words send a thrill of excitement through me. I feel the same way. "I need to be around you, too." I whisper. Because I do. I do not understand this any more than he does, but I do.

He smiles at me even more widely and then leans forward stopping a few inches away. Our foreheads touch gently and I can feel his sweet breath on my face just mere inches from my lips. Do I dare kiss him? I have never kissed a man before. Should I be nervous? I know it should not happen, but I do not care about that. I have never cared what anyone thought about me before, why start now?

I close the distance between us and our lips meet. It is bliss, sugary sweet and mouthwatering. Our lips brush softly against one another's and then he deepens the kiss wrapping his arms securely around my waist. I throw my arms around his neck and we are really kissing. Intense. Passionate. Hot…so very hot. We separate to come up for air and I step back to place a little distance between us. What am I doing?

He is looking at me with smoldering eyes. "That…that was way more than I expected for my first kiss." I looked at him shocked. That had been his first kiss, too?"

I grin at him. "Me too…amazing first kiss." I confess to him. He looks at me with the same shock on his face that I am sure was on mine.

"Don't marry him, Katniss." He pleads with me.

"I won't." I tell him. I can't marry him now. I just can't.

Peeta and I meet at the cave the next three nights at midnight. We talk, we hold hands, and we kiss. It is more than I had ever hoped for. I loved him. I know that I love him. We just had to figure out a way for it to be okay. We had to figure out a way to protect my sister and help his dad at the same time. So far, we had nothing.

I had to marry Gale in less than six months. I didn't want to marry Gale. I would not. My father would not want me to settle for a friend when there is a man that I am in love with. I know it.

The fourth night before I meet with Peeta, I have to sit down with my mother, sister, Gale, and his parents. We are going to begin to plan the wedding. When Gale and I have a moment of privacy, I am going to be honest to him about my feelings. He deserves to know the truth. He is my best friend after all. Peeta is going to be meeting with Delly's family as well. He is going to tell his father that he does not want to marry Delly. We are both nervous about how it will go, but we know that we cannot marry another. I want to marry Peeta Mellark and he wants to marry me. We do not know if it will be possible, but we are going to do whatever it takes to be together even if it means continued midnight share time in the forest.

**Thank you for the reviews so far! Please keep reviewing! Reviews make me write faster!**

**I hope you liked this. Next chapter will be from Peeta's POV. It will also feature the woman who wants Peeta to be her husband, Delly Cartwright. What do you think so far? Will they get married to those they don't love to protect their loved ones? Will they run away together? What do you think? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Summary:** AU. 1800's. Katniss and Peeta are both being forced to marry people they don't love.They fall in love with one another, but are trapped by their circumstances. What will they do? Will they marry the people they don't love? Will the run-away together to begin anew? Will they marry those they don't love but then still see one another?

**Chapter 4 – Katniss's POV**

Tonight after dinner I was going to tell Gale the truth about my feelings for Peeta. He was my best friend above all else and I knew he would forgive me. He had to did he not? I hoped he would forgive me. Regardless, I would not be marrying Gale Hawthorne. I was going to marry Peeta Mellark.

My mother, sister, and I arrived at Gale's impressive estate that had been bestowed upon him by his father. I hoped that Gale had not told any outside party about our engagement yet because it would be an utter disaster to have to break off a public engagement. I would still do it of course, but still.

Gale actually answered the door with an enormous smile on his face and I felt guilt crush me. I did not want to hurt him, but I also knew that if I married him while being in love with someone else that that was much worse. He ushered us inside and he told my mother and sister to make themselves at home in the drawing room. He pulled me into another part of the house and up the grand stair case. He led me to a small room holding my hand tightly in his own. It felt wrong to hold his hand and I did not like it.

"This is to be our Master Suite." He tells me in pride. Before he can open the door, I stop him with my hand on his.

"Gale, we need to speak about our engagement."

He nods and leads me into his study and pours us both a drink.

"What is it, love?"

For some reason him calling me "love" upsets me. He knows that I am not in love with him and he is simply ignoring that fact.

I take a deep breath, but before I can say anything I see the paper on his desk and gasp. On the front page of the paper is a headline, "Master Hawthorne announces marriage to Miss Everdeen." My mouth falls open and anger courses through me.

"How could you make that announcement without first telling me?"

Gale is startled, but he knows me well. He knew I would be angry about this. "I thought it would be a pleasant surprise."

"Pleasant surprise? I feel blindsided by this, Gale, as you knew I would."

He looks frustrated with me, but keeps his temper reigned in. "I am sorry you feel blindsided, but I do not understand why it matters. We are going to marry, Katniss. Why wait to share it with the whole world?"

I shake my head and turn away from him. "Because I think…I think I love someone else."

You could hear a pin drop and then Gale is standing in front of me his face a mask of anger. "What?"

I cannot meet his eyes, so I look down again. "It just sort of happened and I cannot marry you."

"Who?" He demands.

I whisper the name of the man I love. "Peeta Mellark."

"Mellark?" He questions me. "Do you have any idea how much financial difficulty their family is having right now?"

Anger pulsates through me. "Yes, he has told me all about that." I do not tell him anything about our cave in the woods or our stolen kisses. I have seen his reaction to my feelings for Peeta and I see that he is no longer a reasonable man. He is no longer my best friend. He is green with envy and mad with jealousy.

"Katniss, he can never marry you. You know that right?"

I refuse to believe it. "No, I do not know that. He loves me."

Gale scoffs. "It will never happen. Mark my words."

"Do not threaten him or his family, Gale Hawthorne, or so help me God-"

"Katniss, I have no reason to threaten him. You are my fiancé. He cannot marry you now. You will both be casting off your good names if you agree to marry him now."

I nod accepting this. "But I love him. I cannot let it go away."

He shakes his head no. "You have not given me a chance, Katniss. I can make you happy. I will love you more than my own life. I do love you more than my own life. You have to give me a chance."

My heart is breaking. Deep down I wish that I loved Gale that way. It would make my life so much easier if I could just have those feelings for Gale, but I do not have them. I love Peeta and I cannot make that go away.

"I am so sorry, Gale. I cannot marry you."

Gale's face becomes a controlled mask of anger. "We shall see about that, Katniss. I am not giving you up just yet."

I do not know what else to say to him and he stalks out of the room and closes the door loudly behind him. I am alone in his study with my thoughts. I know I made the right decision. I was hoping at my best friend he would help me and my family, but I never realized the true depths of his feelings for me. He did not want to let me go, but it was not his choice. It was mine.

My mother comes into the study thirty minutes later with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Katniss, what have you done?" She sobs.

I go to console her. "Mother, I do not love him. I do not."

She pushes me away and screams. "You do not understand, Katniss. Miss Everdeen must marry Gale Hawthorne."

"I do not understand."

"You must marry Gale or Prim will be forced into that marriage."

My heart stops and the world starts to spin. What could she possibly mean? Prim was fifteen and Gale was nearly ten years older than she was. That could not happen.

"Why would you say that?" I manage to choke out.

"The marriage has been announced. If you are refusing the marriage then Gale's father and I have no choice. Prim will take your place as Gale's wife."

My mother knows I will never allow this to happen. I am trapped. I do not know how to escape this own personal hell I have been dealt. All I know is that I cannot sentence Prim to that life even if I have to sacrifice my own happiness to save her.

**PEETA'S POV**

My stomach is a bundle of nerves. I am going to speak with my father tonight. I am going to tell him that I will not marry Miss Cartwright. I do not love her. I refuse to love her. I am madly in love with Katniss Everdeen. I have been for years and now she knew it. I could not marry another when she loved me as well. The last three nights had been incredible. We talked about our hopes and dreams. We kissed…insanely passionate kisses that filled me to the brim with happiness. I refused to take it any further until we were married to one another. I was going to find a way to make that happen.

I knock on my father's small home office study and he opens the door immediately. I have not spoken to him since he informed me that I had to marry Delly. I had no desire to speak to him now, but if I had to pick a parent to talk to about my situation then it sure as hell would not be my mother.

"Father, we need to speak." I tell him softly.

He nods and allows me to enter his study before closing the door securely behind him. "What about, son?" I see the guilt in his eyes and I know that he has been waiting for me to actually speak with him again.

"Father, I cannot marry Miss Cartwright because I am in love with Miss Everdeen."

My father stares at me in shock. He is shaking his head back and forth slowly. "You are mistaken, Peeta. Miss Everdeen is engaged to Mr. Gale Hawthorne. He announced their engagement yesterday. The word has spread like wildfire."

I quell the jealousy eating through me with the fact that I know Katniss does not love him. She was with me last night and had not known the announcement had been made public. I bet she was upset by the news being leaked without her permission.

"I am telling you, father, that it is a mistake. Katniss and I are in love."

"In love?" My father says in disbelief.

"Yes." I tell him honestly. "I need your help, dad. It seems we both have to marry for money, according to you and her mother, but we do not wish to marry those selected for us. We wish to marry one another."

My father is looking at me and I see the sadness in his expression. "Peeta, you know this can never be. Son, Mr. Hawthorne has announced this engagement and if Katniss were to break it then it would dishonor her entire family. She would be deemed unsuitable to marry. Anyone else who shows interest in her would dishonor his family and both families would be ruined forever."

I had gathered that much. I knew that Gale would waste no time in announcing the marriage. He wished to be absolutely certain that Katniss had no way out of the marriage. I also realized I could care less about my name or being ruined. If I had Katniss, that was worth everything was it not?

"I do not care, Father. I love Katniss Everdeen and I am going to marry her." My father stares at me in astonishment and I hear someone else enter the room.

"Over my dead body, Peeta."

Mother.

"Mother, I am conversing with Father on this matter. This is of no concern to you."

My mother steps into the room and shakes her fist at me. "It concerns me greatly. It is our lives you are trying to throw into the trash over that worthless piece of trailer trash. You are just like your father!"

My father stiffens and I wonder what I missed. Like my father? Did my father love another woman? It would not surprise me. My mother was an unfeeling monster.

"You will not speak about her that way, Mother! I am a grown man and I have made my choice."

My father sighs and looks at me with tears in his eyes. "I am so sorry, Peeta. The deal has been made. You were contracted to Delly Cartwright last night."

"Contracted? Without my consent?" I am enraged.

"We did not need your consent, Peeta. If we refuse the marriage now then we lose everything and we will all become servants in the Cartwright home."

I shrug. This means nothing to me. "Then I will be a servant."

"Peeta, you cannot mean that."

"I will not marry that woman. She does not love me. She wants to control me. I do not want a marriage like yours, Father."

Tears fill his eyes and I know he does not want this for me either. There is a knock at the front door and my mother goes to answer it. I hear her intake of breath. "To what do we owe this pleasure-" She begins and then I hear his voice.

"I need to speak with your son, Peeta Mellark, right away. It is a matter of urgency."

I know that voice. It is filled with anger and I know that Katniss must have told him. It is Gale Hawthorne the wealthiest man in our city.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Hawthorne?" I address him formally.

"May we speak in private?" He asks me.

I nod and gesture towards my father's study that we all just vacated. We stand awkwardly neither one of us bothering to sit.

"She told you." I say. It is not a question. I can tell.

"Yes. She did, but you need to know that this changes nothing."

I look at him in curiosity. Obviously he is a little dense. "It changes everything."

Gale smiles at me. "You may think it does, but I have the trump card here. Katniss will do anything to protect her beloved sister. Since I already announced our engagement, a wise move on my part by the way, she cannot give up on our engagement without destroying her family name. If she refuses to marry me, then her little sister will have to step up and fill the position as my wife."

My deep intake of breath makes him smile more widely. He knows as well as I do that Katniss will always put her little sister before her own happiness. She would not want her younger sister being forced to marry a man ten times her senior. Pain overcomes me. Gale is a monster. A vindictive monster. My mind keeps searching for a way to save Katniss or Prim from marrying him. There must be some way. There must be.

Gale sees that I am floundering and he comes to stand very close to me. "After all these years, I have won her. She belongs to me now. You will never have her."

I feel hatred swell in my body, an emotion I am not too familiar with. "She does not belong to you, Gale. You have only succeeded in forcing her into a situation she does not want to be in. I have something of Katniss's that you will never have."

He is looking at me in hatred. He scoffs at me. "Oh year, and what might that be?"

"Her heart." I say softly.

**Thank you for the reviews so far! Please keep reviewing! Reviews make me write faster!**

**I hope you liked this. Next chapter will be from Peeta's POV. I know I said we would see Delly in this chapter, but I felt like this chapter was pivotal and needed to be posted. Love it? Hate it? Let me know and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I already have half of the next chapter done. Please review and let me know how soon you want more. **

**Do you think Katniss and Peeta will be forced to marry those they do not love? If so, what will they do? What do you think is going to happen in this story? Who is your favorite character so far? REVIEW, REVIEW and…oh yeah! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Summary:** AU. 1800's. Katniss and Peeta are both being forced to marry people they don't love.They fall in love with one another, but are trapped by their circumstances. What will they do? Will they marry the people they don't love? Will the run-away together to begin anew? Will they marry those they don't love but then still see one another?

**Chapter 5 – Katniss's POV**

My hair hung around my face, dripping with the rain that pummeled me. I wasn't supposed to be here. I hated being told what to do. I wasn't going to be told what to do any longer.

I was relieved that my tears were mixed with the rain, making it impossible to tell I was crying at all. Crying meant weakness. I was not weak. No matter what HE thought. I was not weak.

I felt his presence immediately. The electricity that shot through my skin warmed my cold soul. I knew he would come. I knew he would defy HER as well. I knew he was as miserable as I was. He could not stay away from me anymore than I could tear myself away from him.

I felt his strong arms encircle my waist and pull me back against his strong body. He turned me in his arms to face him. The downpour causes his blond hair to cover part of his face. I reach up and brush it back to reveal those magnetic blue eyes that always drew me into their depths.

He stares straight into my eyes and then brushes my cheeks. He can tell I have been crying. I hang my head and he gently pushes my chin up so he can look into my eyes – I shiver at the intensity in his unwavering gaze.

He leans in and kisses me. It starts out sweet, slow, but quickly turns passionate, desperate. We drink each other in and only pull back to catch our breath. He keeps me tightly against him and brushes my waist – touching the small amount of skin he has exposed. My entire body is a live wire. Every inch of my skin that Peeta touches causes fire to spread through my bloodstream. Fire. Intensity. Passion. Love.

"Katniss, you can't…you can't marry him. You belong with me." His words are deep, sexy, his voice gruff. His words fill me with heat and course through my entire body. He wants me. He loves me. He needs me as much as I need him. I know this. He knows my feelings as well, but I still have to tell him. He needs to hear the words. We are going to be breaking the law…we may also be destroying our families. I no longer care…in this moment, I cannot think about the consequences of our actions. I can only think about living my life without him with a man I do not love. I cannot live that life. I refuse to live a life like that when I can have the man I love. The only man I will ever love is standing right in ftont of me. My heart is his. He knows this.

"You cannot marry her either, Peeta. I cannot even think about you with someone else."

At these words he pulls me even more securely against him, causing both of us to groan loudly. He kisses me again with newfound urgency. I know I will not do what my mother wants and I know he will defy his parents as well. We belong together and nothing is going to stop us now. We will have to run away, but I do not care. I do not care at all as long as we can be together. Everything else that used to matter to me has ceased to matter in this moment.

He stops kissing me and pushes our foreheads together. His voice is soft and gruff with passion. "Never will I love anyone the way that I love you. We will have to run, Katniss. We can never look back." His voice is desperate, intense, and so…real.

"I know." I tell him. I know this and I do not care. All I know is that I cannot be without him. I pull him into the safety of a cave-like structure. He pulls me against him once again. I feel his hot breath against my neck. His hands are everywhere. Caressing my back, holding my hands, touching my face…

I need to voice my feelings. He needs to know. "I cannot lose you, Peeta. Stay with me."

He stares deeply into my eyes. "Always." He answers me before we get lost in our passionate embrace. Nothing else matters except Peeta and me.

After minutes of passionate kisses, I break away and hold Peeta close to me. I know we cannot run away. I know that. If we did it would sentence Prim to a marriage with Gale.

"What are we going to do, Peeta?"

He leans his forehead against mine.

"I do not know. I refuse to touch Delly. I don't care for her."

His words fill me with warmth and a fire burns through me, hotly. I hate that we don't have a plan, but we will. "Seems like we are going to have to stay engaged for a while until we come up with another option." I say it quietly and Peeta drops his shoulders slightly in defeat.

"Until then, I promise you that I will not accept affection from Delly. I will not touch her and I definitely will not kiss her."

This eases my stomach and I feel the uneasiness that has settled there slowly drifting away. I know that I have to make the same promise to him and I want to do so. "I will not touch him either, Peeta. My heart belongs to you."

He leans his forehead against mine. His warm breath chills me and I wrap my arms around him and he around me. "I belong to you, too." He whispers softly and I know it is true.

Peeta's POV

After meeting Katniss at our place, I hurry home to get some sleep and to prepare for Delly in the morning. Maybe I could reason with her. I want to make her understand that she cannot be happy with me. I will never love her.

I meet with her the next morning. I was supposed to be at her home for brunch the next day, and I am even earlier. I want to get this over with. She meets me at the door, which surprises me. "Well hello there, Peeta Mellark. My you look so handsome in that."

I look down at my clothes, the clothes my mother forced me to wear, and force out a small smile. "Hello, Delly." I manage to choke out. God, I don't even want to speak with her at all.

"I cannot pretend to understand how you feel about this marriage. I know you probably have many questions-"

I have to cut her off. I cannot be here. I cannot be with her any longer. Just being close to her in the doorway makes my skin crawl. "Why? Why me?"

I need to know why. It doesn't make sense for her to want me. "I could do great things for you, Peeta. We could be a power couple. I am very attracted to you and I always have been. Do you not see it? We could be so happy. I have always wanted to make life so much better for you."

I walk away from her when she tries step closer to me in the hallway. I cannot touch her. I don't want to touch her. "Delly, I truly appreciate you trying to help me, I do. But I am in love with someone else."

Her eyes flash with anger and the sweet, innocent act fades from her eyes immediately. "Regardless of your feelings, we are going to marry or I will destroy your family and the woman you love."

Shock courses through me. She is truly as vindictive as I have heard. She has always been so kind to me in the past and now I know why. She has wanted me to be deceived by her. I am not. I refuse to be and I don't respond well to threats either.

"You really want to marry me when I am in love with someone else?" I ask her incredulously.

She nods and I hate her. "It does not concern me who you love. I want you to be my husband and you will be. I always get what I want. If not, I will destroy your love's life and reputation along with yours."

I hate her. I really hate her. This is such a foreign emotion. I have never hated anyone before…except for maybe Gale Hawthorne.

She walks closer to me and places her hands on my chest. I push her off of me quickly and move further away from her to deter her, but it does not.

"You belong to me now, Peeta Mellark."

I move even further away from her and make for the door when her words stop me. "I will see you next weekend for our wedding."

That stops me and I whirl around to face her in anger. "What?"

She looks thoroughly impressed with herself. "Oh yes, in seven days you and I shall be married."

Seven days? No. That wasn't enough time. Not enough time at all.

She continues when I don't speak. "I would have made it sooner, but Gale Hawthorne just had to get married before me."

My heart stops and pain radiates throughout my whole person. Of course. Of course he would rush their marriage. He wanted to trap her. I had to warn her. We needed a plan now. I race out of Delly's home without a second glace spared in her direction. I need to see Katniss and I need to see her now. Something tells me that I am in for another surprise. Something else bad is going to happen. What could be worse that what I just heard? Seven days. We have seven days.

I walk over to her house and Prim answers the door with tears cascading down her pale cheeks. I know something terrible has happened. I know it.

"Is Katniss home?" I ask quietly and I can hear the dread in my voice as well as feel it coursing through my body.

"You are Peeta Mellark, are you not?" She asks me quietly.

"I am." I say.

"You are too late, Peeta. My mother forced her to move into Gale Hawthorne's house this afternoon. She is gone."

**Thank you for the reviews so far! Please keep reviewing! Reviews make me write faster!**

**I hope you liked this. I have been sick this past week and I am a little late updating. I also haven't completely decided if they are going to marry those they are forced to or not. What do you think? Do you think Katniss and Peeta will be forced to marry those they do not love? If so, what will they do? What do you think is going to happen in this story? Who is your favorite character so far? REVIEW, REVIEW and…oh yeah! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Summary:** AU. 1800's. Katniss and Peeta are both being forced to marry people they don't love.They fall in love with one another, but are trapped by their circumstances. What will they do? Will they marry the people they don't love? Will the run-away together to begin anew? Will they marry those they don't love but then still see one another?

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am blown away by all your love and support! Please keep reading and reviewing! I love writing fanfiction and I love Peeta and Katniss stories! 

**Chapter 6 – Katniss's POV**

I do not want to be here. I do not want to be here. I look around the confining walls that are to be my new "home." This is not my home and it never will be. I reflect back on the conversation I had with my mother.

"_Mom, I cannot marry Gale. I am in love with Peeta Mellark."_

_My mother looked at me in shock and horror. "You have to marry Gale, Katniss. If you do not then your sister will have to marry him. You cannot marry Peeta Mellark either. He is promised to Miss Cartwright. If the two of you get together then you will destroy both of the family's reputations." _

_I sag at my mother's words, but then straighten up. I don't care about my reputation. When Peeta and I run away I will take Prim with us to protect her. "I am not going to marry him, mother." I tell her in a steady voice._

_Her sound slap to my cheek radiates throughout my body and I hear Prim cry out from the hallway where she has been watching us. My mother does not apologize. "You are going to marry him. You have no choice."_

_With that she turned and walked out of the room and Prim ran into my arms sobbing softly. I hold her against my chest to comfort her. "It's all right, little duck." I soothe her using her old childhood nickname. I pull back and force her to look into my eyes gently. "When Peeta and I run, we are going to take you with us, Prim. Would you like to come with us?"_

_She nods and smiles slightly. _

"_I am so glad, Prim. Now go and pack a bag to take with us." Prim hurries up the stairs and then my mother comes back into the room._

"_I have made arrangements for you."_

_I ignore her and head for the stairs, but the knock at the door pulls me up short and my mother goes to open the door. Gale is standing on the other side of the door with a smile. I feel shock building in my system. My mother stares at me coldly._

"_Mr. Hawthorne is here to take you to your new home to prepare for your wedding. You will be married in five days and there is so much to do."_

_Five days? Five days! Peeta! I have to find Peeta. We have to leave now. I think all of these jumbled thoughts. Gale steps into the house and I can tell he knows my mood by his expression._

"_Go and pack your things." My mother says coldly._

_I don't look at her or Gale and run up to my room and throw myself onto my bed as sobs wrack my body. I hear a soft knock on my door and look up to see Gale standing there._

"_Katniss? Are you all right?" He asks me softly._

_I shake my head no. _

_He kneels beside me on the bed and places his hand on my knee. "What can I do?" _

_I shake his hand off my knee. "I do not wish to move in with you." I say softly._

"_Because of him." He spits out at me._

"_Yes." I say angrily. He has no right to be angry with me. "I told you when you proposed that I did not love you. You said that was okay. You knew how I felt about you, so do not dare to make me feel guilty about this! I cannot help who I love."_

_He sits down beside me on the bed and it take shim a moment to calm himself before he speaks. "Katniss, you have to marry me. I do not wish to marry your sister. She is much too young to be forced into a marriage. I thought that…I thought you wanted more for her."_

_He has played the sister card and I am furious with him for finding my Achilles heel. I would never allow Prim to marry Gale. She had so much left to live before being married. She was too young to be concerned with such things right now. I would not allow it. Gale knows this. He knows I will protect my sister at all cost._

"_Why would you want me to marry you when I am in love with someone else?"_

_He sighs and then answers in a steady, controlled voice. "Once we are married, I will woo you. You will forget Peeta Mellark ever existed. I will do whatever it takes to show my love for you and you will fall in love with me as well. I will keep Peeta away from you so you are not swayed by him as a distraction."_

_Anger courses through me. "You cannot keep us apart!"_

_Gale yells back at me. "As my wife you will have to obey me! I will be in charge! You will have to have my consent to leave the home! I will never let you be with him, Katniss. Never!"_

_Tears cloud my eyes and course down my cheeks. I turn away from him not wanting him to see my tears. He doesn't deserve my tears. The man I have known for most of my life is not the man I thought he was. If he was truly my best friend then he would have tried to help me, but he does not. He just wants to control me…to own me. Sickness begins in my stomach and I just make it to the bathroom before my breakfast reappears._

_I didn't have much of a choice after that. I packed my bags and left with Gale, but not before I told Prim to talk with Peeta. We needed a new plan and we needed it quickly. I told her to tell him that she would need to come with us when we ran away together. I knew Prim would not let me down. She would do whatever it took to save us both from this situation._

Currently, I am sitting in the library of Gale's home waiting for my sister to visit me. She is going to come and inform me of what Peeta has decided we should do. I want to run with him and I hope he wants to run with me.

Prim walks into the library with excitement mirrored in her expression. She hands me a note and I pull it open in desperation.

My Dearest Katniss,

I will not allow this to happen. I want to be with you. I want to marry you. I am going to try and get some money together and then we are running away together. Prim would like to come with us. We will start over somewhere anew. I cannot marry Delly and I know you do not wish to marry Gale. Our parents have given us no choice. We must run. Meet me at our spot on Friday the day before you are to marry Gale. We will run away and be gone before anyone notices our absence. Try to round up any money that you can or any items to help us on our journey. Until then, I guess we will pretend to go along with the wedding plans. I love you, Katniss Everdeen. I cannot wait to marry you. See you Friday at sunrise. Until then, my love.

Love Always,

Peeta

My heart beats rapidly and I smile at Prim and hug her to my chest. We quietly discuss our plans of escape and what we will need to take with us. We agree to meet in the morning to plan more and I smile as she bounds out of the room. We have a plan and I will not have to marry Gale. The thought fills me with joy and I smile widely. Friday seems so very far away.

**Thank you for the reviews so far! Please keep reviewing! Reviews make me write faster!**

**I hope you liked this. Do you think that everything will go according to plan? What do you think will happen? Will Katniss be forced to marry Gale? Peeta to Delly? Review and let me know what you think and also let me know what you wish would happen! Thank you so much for all your reviews and support! They mean so much to me! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Summary:** AU. 1800's. Katniss and Peeta are both being forced to marry people they don't love.They fall in love with one another, but are trapped by their circumstances. What will they do? Will they marry the people they don't love? Will the run-away together to begin anew? Will they marry those they don't love but then still see one another?

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am blown away by all your love and support! Please keep reading and reviewing! I love writing fanfiction and I love Peeta and Katniss stories! **

**Chapter 7 – Katniss's POV**

I have four days until I am supposed to marry Gale Hawthorne. I have three days until Peeta, Prim, and I run away together. Prim has been searching our home for anything of value we can take with us and sell later. My father left me a small amount of money and I plan to take it with us as well. It is almost as though my father knew I would need some money. I thought it was odd at the time that he did not leave it to my mother, but to me instead.

I am sitting in the library again. I refuse to sleep in the master suite because I no longer trust Gale. I am reading a book in the library when his voice startles me.

"Are you going to avoid me forever?" His voice is soft, thoughtful.

"Yes." I tell him harshly. He sits down beside me on the window seat, too close in my opinion. I do not look at him and instead I focus out the window at the dewy rain falling in rapid sheets.

"You look beautiful, the dress suits you."

I stare down at my dress. Apparently, Gale had dozens of dresses made for me. This one was light blue with lace adornments. The skirt of the dress flows out and the bodice fits my body like a glove, but it is not me and I do not like it. I feel restricted in these clothes, stifled. I decide not to answer him and he sighs softly.

He reaches out and pulls gently at a few of the strands of my hair that have come loose from my braid. "Your hair is so soft." He leans in to kiss my cheek and I try to pull away from him, but I am trapped. Part of my dress is underneath where he is sitting and he makes no move to get up and free me. His kiss on my cheek makes me flush with anger.

"Do not touch me." I seethe.

Gale looks taken aback, but smiles down at me. He regards the flash in my eyes as amusing or…I force the thought from my mind and stare back out the window. I have no interest in speaking with him ever again.

"Katniss, I know you hate me right now. I know that, but I love you. I will cherish you, love you, and protect you. Mellark cannot do that. He will not be able to buy you pretty dresses or buy you extravagant presents." His words are soft and he is trying to be gentle with me. He should not even bother. I hate him.

He does not know me at all if he believes that is what I desire. I decide to try one more time. I turn to face him and hold his hand.

"Please do not do this, Gale. I cannot give you what you seek. Please, I love Peeta. Will you help me? Will you be my best friend as you have always? Please." It hurts to beg him, but I think he may take pity on me this way.

Tears course down my cheeks and he wipes them away with the pads of his fingers. His other hand clutches mine tightly in his.

"I am your best friend, Katniss. I want what is best for you. I am sorry, love, but Mellark is not the best for you." His voice is tight, but it is as though he is trying to say the words gently.

I angrily pull away from him and he stands so I can pull my dress free. He cups my face in his hands and tightens his grip when I try to pull away.

"Soon, you will learn to appreciate me. As my wife, you will learn to love, honor, and obey me."

His voice is deadly calm and intimidating. He cannot wait to force me into submission. This man was never my best friend, not really.

"The day your father died, I vowed I would protect you, that I would provide for you and that is just what I will do."

I cannot look at him any longer. I turn and flee the room.

The next two days are interminable. The pass by in a daze though. Gale continuously seeks me out and never leaves me much time alone. His is way too possessive of me already. I receive a note from Peeta the day after my altercation with Gale.

_ Katniss,_

_ I have secured some money. My brothers want to help us. I will see you in two days at our spot. Meet me there at dawn. I cannot wait to see you and begin the rest of our lives together. I just want to spend every moment of forever with you in my arms. Until then, my love._

_ Love Always,_

_ Peeta_

My heart soars in my chest and I sink down onto the couch in the library in contentment. Hurriedly, I fold the note and hold it against my heart.

The last day passes so slowly. I lie awake that entire night and get up just after three. I am so anxious and so excited to be running away with Peeta. I sneak downstairs and out the front door. I am shocked by how easy it was to sneak out. I know I am hours early, but I still go to our spot. It has been a long five days without Peeta. I cannot spend one more second away from him. I just cannot.

I race to our cave and run inside, warm arms encircle me immediately and I sink back into them in relief. Then I feel a chill, the arms around me are too possessive, too hard…there is no softness in them. I pull away and turn around to see who is behind me. I step back further into the cave when his face comes into my line of vision. Tears swim in my eyes and horror stifles me as I fall to the ground. Gale is standing in front of me.

**Thank you for the reviews so far! Please keep reviewing! Reviews make me write faster!**

**I hope you liked this. Do you think Peeta will still come? What do you think happened? How did Gale find out? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am blown away by all your love and support! Please keep reading and reviewing! I love writing fanfiction and I love Peeta and Katniss stories! This chapter gets a little weird, but I think it is important for the story. I hope you like it. Please let me know how you feel.**

**Chapter 8 – Peeta's POV**

I was meeting Katniss in just eight short hours. I could not sleep. I was giddy with excitement. Katniss and I were going to meet up and then Prim would join us at seven. We didn't really have a plan beyond running away together and that excited me. The world was at our feet. My brothers were unbelievably kind to me and gave me enough money to keep Katniss, Prim and I going for at least six months. I decided to leave early to get there in plenty of time.

I still had many hours, but I suddenly did not care. I wanted to be there when she got there…waiting for her. I was tiptoeing out of the house with my bag when I heard my father's voice.

"Peeta, here."

I look down to see what my father thrust into my hand and I see an envelope and I open it to find some money. I stare at my father in astonishment. He knew I was leaving?

He nods at me. "I knew you were going to run off with her. I understand why. I just…I am so sorry that I tried to put you in that position. You love Miss Everdeen and that is all that matters. I loved her mother once too, but she never wanted me. You take care of her, do you hear?"

I nod, still at a loss for words. "Thank you, father." I manage. He nods and gives me a big hug then he slips back into his office at the same time I sneak out the door not wanting to wake my mother.

I run out into the night, adjusting my backpack on my shoulder. I am just heading into the woods when I get the feeling I am being followed. I turn around and look around me. The woods are quiet, but I know I heard footsteps behind me. Then I see someone step out from behind the trees. It is Gale.

"You did not think I would let you leave with my girl, did you Mellark?" His voice is angry, but controlled.

"She is not yours, Gale. She does not want to marry you." I say this with absolute conviction. Katniss loves me and not him.

"That is true. She does not want to marry me because she is too busy chasing you. However, I think the scale is going to tip in my favor after tonight when you do not show up for her."

He smiles at me and it is a malicious smile. "I will show up for her and there is nothing you can say to me that will make me abandon her. I love her."

He shakes his head. "Sadly, I knew this would be the route you would choose. I had planned to offer you a great deal of money to vanish. Would you be tempted to accept my generous offer?"

Anger flows through me and I clench my teeth so tightly my jaw hurts. "Never."

"Have it your own way." I wonder what that means, but as I turn to head to the location I am to meet Katniss I feel someone hit me over the head. My head instantly aches and I feel myself falling into darkness.

I awaken in a dark room. The air is cold and the smell of mildew surrounds me. I reach up and rub the bump on the back of my head and feel a blinding headache hit me full force. I groan and slump over onto the tiled floor again.

"There is some aspirin and a glass of water beside you on the table." I hear Gale's voice and I force my head up with effort and try to fight the dizziness.

"You probably have a mild concussion. Sorry about that."

"Where am I?" I manage to mumble.

"Where are you?" He repeats musing. "You are in my mansion…in the basement. You are in an area only myself and two other people even know exists in my house. You refused my generous offer, so now you must live here until Katniss falls in love with me."

His words hit me slowly and I have to swallow back the bile in my throat.

"Katniss loves me, she would never love you. She will wait for me."

He grins sinisterly at me. "True, but I know something you do not. You see, Katniss went to your spot to wait for you. I was there waiting for her. I told her a little story about you. I told her that you came to me and demanded money from me. I told her that you took the money and ran away to start over elsewhere."

Anger floors me. "She would never believe you."

His grin never fades. "She does not believe it right now, but she will. I have set it all up. Your mother has graciously agreed to back my story. I have compensated her rather generously. She also supplied me with some of your stationary. I have been working at copying your handwriting. Katniss will receive a letter from you. A letter stating that you never loved her. A letter that says you are sorry, but you could not allow an opportunity of this magnitude to pass you by. You will tell her how very sorry you are in the letter, but you never wanted to be saddled with her sister and have to pay for them both."

I feel the impact of these words as if it is another blow to my head. I would not be able to see her to fix this. If I remained away from her, she would think I abandoned her and that I never wanted her sister to come with us. Gale would write her a letter and she would believe it was from me because my mother had turned against me. My own mother had essentially sold me to pay off her bills. Would my father tell Katniss the truth? I wondered silently to myself.

Gale lets me think for a few moments before he breaks the silence. "I will make you as comfortable as I can down her, Mellark. I will see that you are fed and that you have some things to occupy your time. Katniss will have no choice but to marry me tomorrow. She will expect you to come and save her at last minute, but sadly you will not. She will then be mine."

"But she does not want to be your wife." I point out in a resigned voice. There is nothing I can do here. I feel desperation clawing at me. Katniss will be forced to marry him after all. I failed to protect her. I failed to keep her safe. My only hope is my father…or that Katniss will refuse to believe Gale's lies. We had not been together long. Would she be able to see beyond this deceit? I hoped so. If not, I would find a way to escape. Whether Katniss was married to Gale or not, I was going to rescue her from him somehow and I knew that I would save her eventually. Even if she was forced into the marriage I would take her away from it as soon as I could escape.

"Katniss is mine, Mellark. If you had respected that, then you would not be here right now. I will make sure I keep you updated on the happenings in our life."

I shudder at the thought. Would Gale force Katniss to sleep with him? Would Katniss eventually fall in love with him? I force the hideous thought away and hold back the tears that are threatening to flow. Gale nods at me and then heads for the door.

"Your breakfast will be here in an hour or so. I will also see to it that you get some books and I hear you enjoy painting so I will see to it that you get some supplies."

He is trying to be humane. He is failing miserably. I hate him and I hate what he is doing to Katniss. How am I going to escape this hell and save the woman I love from a life with that man? I hear the door click and lock three different times after he shuts it. I go to the door and see that it is thick and steel. I wonder if the room is sound proof? I have got to get out of here.

**Thank you for the reviews so far! Please keep reviewing! Reviews make me write faster!**

**I hope I didn't lose anyone here. I know some people like Gale and I do too…but in this story I need to make him OOC. I need him to be crazy jealous and possessive. He will do whatever he can to get Katniss. What do you think of this latest chapter? The next chapter will pick up where Gale is with Katniss in the cave and her reactions and thoughts to Peeta not coming. Will she believe it? Will she marry Gale? If she does, will she love him? Will she believe Peeta has left her? Please read and review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am blown away by all your love and support! Please keep reading and reviewing! I love writing fanfiction and I love Peeta and Katniss stories! This chapter gets a little weird, but I think it is important for the story. I hope you like it. Please let me know how you feel.**

**Chapter 9 – Katniss's POV**

_Katniss,_

_I have secured some money. My brothers want to help us. I will see you in two days at our spot. Meet me there at dawn. I cannot wait to see you and begin the rest of our lives together. I just want to spend every moment of forever with you in my arms. Until then, my love._

_Love Always,_

_Peeta_

My heart soars in my chest and I sink down onto the couch in the library in contentment. Hurriedly, I fold the note and hold it against my heart.

The last day passes so slowly. I lie awake that entire night and get up just after three. I am so anxious and so excited to be running away with Peeta. I sneak downstairs and out the front door. I am shocked by how easy it was to sneak out. I know I am hours early, but I still go to our spot. It has been a long five days without Peeta. I cannot spend one more second away from him. I just cannot.

I race to our cave and run inside, warm arms encircle me immediately and I sink back into them in relief. Then I feel a chill, the arms around me are too possessive, too hard…there is no softness in them. I pull away and turn around to see who is behind me. I step back further into the cave when his face comes into my line of vision. Tears swim in my eyes and horror stifles me as I fall to the ground. Gale is standing in front of me.

What was Gale doing here where I was meeting Peeta?

"Hello, Katniss." He says softly.

"Gale, what are you doing here?" I ask him in a panic. I need to calm down. I need to calm down. I repeat this sentence to myself over and over again.

He looks at me with a look of sympathy in his eyes. Is he not angry with me? Why is he looking at me like that?

"Katniss, I am so sorry to tell you this. Peeta came to see me. He demanded money from me. If I gave him money he would leave you here and run away alone."

He is such a despicable man. Peeta would never do that to me. "You are a liar!" I scream at Gale and push past him out into the woods. I look around desperately for Peeta. He will be here. He will be here.

I feel Gale's presence behind me and I refuse to look at him. I hate him. He speaks lies.

"Katniss, it is the truth. If you do not believe me, then perhaps you should speak with his mother."

His mother? I turn to face Gale in confusion. Peeta never talked much about his mother. He was close to his father and not his mother. His mother wouldn't know anything about Peeta or his feelings. I don't say anything about this right now. I don't want Gale to know that I know anything. I needed to process this. What had Gale done to Peeta? I know he did something.

"I don't believe you, Gale. Peeta will come for me and I am going to be with him. We are going to take Prim with us and run away from here together."

Gale looks at me with such sincerity. I know it is a mask, but I can't let on. "He left you, Katniss. He said he was going to send you a letter. He told me that he never loved you. It was all a ploy to get money from me so he could avoid marrying Delly Cartwright. He wanted his own money so he could escape this world. I think he would have taken you with him as a courtesy, but he did not want to take care of your sister."

My sister. He reassured me countless times that he wanted to take my sister with us. I remember him bringing us bread and other food after my father died. He had been there for me and my sister. I know Gale is lying to me. He has done something to Peeta and I am going to find out what happened.

I nod at Gale, but still refuse to look at him. "I need to speak with Peeta's mother. I will return home after I speak with her."

Gale nods. "It is early, but she is awake because we have spoken this morning already. I will wait for you at our home. I am so sorry, Katniss. I know you thought you loved him."

I do love him! I wanted to scream at Gale. I knew Peeta. We had not been together long, but I had known him before that for years. He had always been good to me. He had always done what he could to help me and protect me and my sister. I would not believe Gale with so little evidence.

I ran over to Peeta's home. I was out of breath and my hair was flying everywhere, but I did not care. I had to find out the truth. Peeta's mother was waiting for me. She looked at me as if she felt sorry for me. Peeta told me his mother hated him, so why would she look at me this way?

"Miss Everdeen, I am so sorry for you. My son has always been selfish and shallow. I have never really claimed him as my own at times. He is very malicious and deceitful." She says this and then pretends to cry into a handkerchief and I roll my eyes…glad she is looking down so she does not see I am not buying it.

"It is not your fault." I say, pretending to comfort her. "Thank you for speaking with me." I have nothing else to say to her. I want to speak with Peeta's father.

"Could Mr. Mellark walk me home?" I ask her innocently.

He eyes look a little panicked but she reigns them in. "Of course dear. I will get him."

I hear her speaking harshly to him for a few minutes, but the words are muffled and I cannot make them out. A few minutes later, Mr. Mellark appears on the stairs and tries to smile at me.

He holds out his arm for me and I fold my arm into it as we step out into the cold morning air. The sun is starting to rise and the sky is turning an orange color. I remember what Peeta told me about this time of day about how orange was his favorite color because of sunrise.

I know I am going to have to initiate this conversation so I jump right in. "Mr. Mellark, did Peeta really run away without me?"

We stop in the middle of a field and he is staring at me. I can see that he wants to tell me something so I rush to speak again. "Please tell me. Please."

He looks down and then back up at me with tears in his eyes. "I promised my wife I would not interfere, but I do not want to betray my son. I have hurt him enough by trying to force him into a marriage to pay my bills."

I wait patiently. I know he is working up to it. I knew that Gale and Mrs. Mellark had lied to me.

"All I know, Miss Everdeen, is that my son was giddy with happiness this morning before he left over seeing you. I gave him money. I knew his brothers had already given him money, too. I told him I wished him the best. I gave him my blessing. He loves you, Katniss. He would not have left without you. Something has happened to him. My wife knows and Mr. Hawthorne knows…but they will not tell me. I am loyal to my son and they know this. My wife does not know I gave Peeta money and my blessing. She thinks I believe her lies. My son would never manipulate anyone in that way. He has been in love with you for years. He would not leave you."

These were all the words I needed to hear and now I believed them, too. Peeta had not abandoned me. Gale had done something to him. What if he had killed him? I shake this unpleasant thought away. Gale was acting crazy, but he was not a killer. He must have Peeta imprisoned somewhere and I would find out where. I would follow Gale everywhere. I know he would visit Peeta and I would find out where he was. I would rescue him and we would still run.

Peeta Mellark had not given up on me and I would not give up on him. I was going to save the man I love and then we were leaving this place behind.

**Thank you for the reviews so far! Please keep reviewing! Reviews make me write faster!**

**Do you think Katniss follows Gale down to where Peeta is captured? What will happen? Will she be forced to marry Gale? Review and let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter. It jumps back and forth between Katniss and Peeta POV because I think it is necessary in this chapter. Please read and enjoy. Review please and thank you! **

**Chapter 10 – Katniss's POV**

When I return to the house, Gale is nowhere to be found. I know he is with Peeta. I will be watching him like a hawk from now on, but I need to ensure that he will visit Peeta again before the wedding tomorrow afternoon. I would have to pretend to believe Peeta had abandoned me. I would have to resign myself to this marriage in order for Gale to go to Peeta and gloat. I knew he would do that. He hated to lose and he would want Peeta to know I had chosen Gale and not him.

I would wait until Gale left and then I would find a way to free Peeta. It was a simple plan, but a good plan. I run to find Prim. She has been staying with me at the house and I know that Gale brought her back this morning when she went out to the cave to find Peeta and me.

I embrace Prim and cry into her shoulder. I usually try to remain strong for Prim, but I need someone so much and she is there for me, as always. She hugs me tightly as I cry. After a few minutes, I pull away and furiously wipe at my eyes. She hands me a handkerchief.

"Katniss, you have always been so brave. You are so brave. I know that Peeta did not leave without us. I saw the look in his eyes when he came to our home to see you and you had been forced to move in here. He loves you."

"I know," I tell her impressed by her maturity beyond her fifteen years. "I think Gale has Peeta somewhere in this house. I am going to be watching Gale like a hawk. I need you to be ready to go at a moment's notice, Prim. I need you to be ready to run when I tell you, okay?"

She nods at me vigorously. "I will be ready, Katniss."

Now I need her to know my plan. "I am going to pretend that I believe Peeta left me. I am going to agree to marry Gale because I think I could love him. I am going to lie through my teeth and hope he buys it."

Prim nods thoughtfully. "He will buy it, Katniss."

I look at her in shock. "How do you know?"

She shrugs. "It is what he wants to hear and he thinks he is the best choice for you. You can do this, Katniss. I know you can."

I wait in my library for Gale to find me. He does an hour later. I look at him as he strides across the room. He is good looking and I have always thought so, but now I know that underneath those good looks is a tyrant who will do anything to get what he wants. I remind myself of this as I start speaking.

"I spoke with his mother. He did leave me." I sound so sad and broken. I am sad, sad that I never really knew Gale. Sad that I do not know what has happened to Peeta.

Gale sits down beside me and reaches out to take my hand. I have to concentrate a great deal so I don't flinch away from his touch. I manage to remain in control though barely. "I am sorry you are hurting, Katniss. I knew Mellark would hurt you. I knew he would break your heart. He only cares for himself. I had to tell you the truth because I love you."

Tears blur my vision for different reasons than Gale thinks, but I allow the tears to trickle down my cheeks. I am upset that Gale is such a monster. When did that happen? Why did it happen? "I just can't believe it," I choke out. "He told me he loved me and I believed him. I am so sorry." I turn away and look out the window and he moves closer to me eating up every word.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I hope you will marry me tomorrow though and we can put all this behind us. Start over fresh."

He doesn't waste any time does he? I hate him so much. "Yes, Gale, I will marry you tomorrow. I still love him, but in time I think I could learn to love you more."

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me against his chest. Bile rises in my throat but I swallow it back down. "I will do everything in my power to prove myself to you. I love you so much."

He pulls away and leans in to me and I know he wants to kiss me. I can't do that. I turn my head away and then look back at him apologetically. "I need a little time, surely you understand that." He eyes me carefully and the nods.

"Of course I understand. We have the rest of our lives to be together."

I cringe inwardly, but I am glad he bought it. I nod at him. He stands up and smiles at me.

"I have some business to take care of in town. I will not be long." He tosses me another smile over his shoulder before leaving the room.

I jump up quickly and put on my slippers. They help me to move quietly through the house. I follow Gale…always just out of sight. My father taught me how to stalk my prey when he was teaching me to hunt. I had followed his directions and learned well.

Gale stopped in the kitchen and left carrying some sort of bag. He also grabbed a book from a shelf in the living room and shoved it in the bag. What was he doing with all that stuff? I knew it was for Peeta. He was going to see Peeta to rub it in that I had agreed to marry him. In this way, Gale was so predictable.

I followed him at a great distance down into the basement of the house. It was cold and wet down here and I knew this is where Peeta was. I waited until Gale got all the way down the stairs before I padded silently down the stairs. I stopped around a corner hidden behind some boxes. Gale had gone into the room around the corner, but he had left the door open. I could hear the conversation and I sat down silently to listen.

**Peeta's POV**

I heard the door open and I didn't even look up. I didn't want to see Gale anymore. I had only been down here for half a day and I could feel myself getting depressed. Katniss was going to marry this man tomorrow and my father obviously hadn't said anything in my defense, scared of my mother as always. My deceitful, conspiring mother.

Gale sits down in a chair. I am sitting on the floor with my back in a corner. I don't want to sit in the chairs he has provided. I do not want anything from this man.

"I just wanted to come down here and tell you that Katniss went to visit your mother. She came back devastated of course. Your father walked her home."

My father? I feel hope rise in me and I do my best to not let anything show. I still have not looked at him. I can't. I say nothing.

"I brought you some food and a book to read. After Katniss and I get married tomorrow, I will find some time in the next week or so to get some painting supplies for you. I am the only one who knows where you are down here. I did not even trust any of my servants. No one can know you are down here."

I still say nothing and continue to look down at the floor in front of me. I think about Katniss and how she will be forced to marry this man tomorrow because she does not know where I am. I have left her no options. She does not have any money or any other connections. I was her only way out and I failed her. I still had all the money my father and my brothers gave me in my pocket. Gale didn't seem to care I had money with me or he didn't even check. He just needed me to be away from Katniss and that was all.

Gale continues speaking to me. "Katniss has agreed to marry me."

I laugh a bitter laugh and finally look at him. "Like she had a choice."

He grins at me. "True. She did not have a choice. She was going to be my wife. I decided that long ago. Even before Katniss's father died I wanted to marry her. Her father would never have let me; of course, he knew she did not love me that way. He wanted the absolute best for his daughter. He wanted her to marry only for love. It is why she had never accepted a proposal of marriage. He never encouraged her to marry just for marriage sake. My father called Mr. Everdeen a fool. He could not live forever and when the fever took him last winter I knew I had the chance; I finally had the chance to make Katniss mine."

I stare at him and his words cause a shiver to go up my spine. He was cold and calculating. I had never known him to be this way.

I decided to speak again. "Her father was a great man. Everyone who knew him adored him. He adored Katniss and Prim. He loved their mother. It makes me sick to think that when her father died you just thought about how you had won while she was grieving the loss of her father."

Gale's eyes fill with anger. "You were there with her during those days. You brought her food and you sat with her all the time. She allowed you to be with her. She did not want me there. She told me she needed to be alone, but she let you comfort her."

I did not know that Katniss had told Gale to leave her be. Maybe somewhere inside of herself she knew his intentions and needed her space from him. "I do not know what else you want me to say to you, Gale. Do you want me to apologize to you for falling in love with her? Because I will not. I have loved her for years, but kept my distance. Her father knew of my intentions and he was supportive of me…of us. She never knew that of course. Her father wanted me to wait until she was ready to return my love. He picked me for her, Gale, and I will not apologize for that, not ever."

Gale's eyes are fiery with rage. I had never told anyone that, not even my father. It was a private conversation between Mr. Everdeen and me. I had never planned for anyone to find out, but something told me that now was the time to say it. He does not say another word to me. He drops the sack of food to the floor and leaves the room slamming the door. I hear the deadbolts lock and then silence.

**Katniss's POV**

Gale's voice makes me lean against the wall slightly to listen more intently. The wall is very solid and I can just make out his voice. "I just wanted to come down here and tell you that Katniss went to visit your mother. She came back devastated of course. Your father walked her home."

I knew Peeta was here! I had found him. Peeta does not speak and Gale continues.

"I brought you some food and a book to read. After Katniss and I get married tomorrow, I will find some time in the next week or so to get some painting supplies for you. I am the only one who knows where you are down here. I did not even trust any of my servants. No one can know you are down here."

My blood runs cold. He alone knows Peeta is down here. If something had happened to Gale for any reason Peeta would have died down here all alone. I ache for Peeta. He is at Gale's mercy and I feel anger course through me as this registers. Peeta still doesn't speak, so Gale continues his chatter.

"Katniss has agreed to marry me."

I hear a bitter laugh. "Like she had a choice."

He spoke. He is here and alive. He is okay. I knew he did not leave me. I rejoice in this before settling down to listen again.

"True. She did not have a choice. She was going to be my wife. I decided that long ago. Even before Katniss's father died I wanted to marry her. Her father would never have let me; of course, he knew she did not love me that way. He wanted the absolute best for his daughter. He wanted her to marry only for love. It is why she had never accepted a proposal of marriage. He never encouraged her to marry just for marriage sake. My father called Mr. Everdeen a fool. He could not live forever and when the fever took him last winter I knew I had the chance; I finally had the chance to make Katniss mine."

My heart squeezes in my chest. I had never known Gale at all…not really. He had wanted me…I had become an obsession to him and little else. He did not really love me. He only wanted to obtain me. It hurt to hear him talk about my father and having a chance when he died. That had been the worst day of my life when my father died.

Peeta starts to speak again and I listen intently to how he will reply to this. "Her father was a great man. Everyone who knew him adored him. He adored Katniss and Prim. He loved their mother. It makes me sick to think that when her father died you just thought about how you had won while she was grieving the loss of her father."

My eyes fill with tears. Peeta had been thinking along my same wavelength. He was sad for me and he had been there for me when my father died. He had just been there without any hidden agenda.

Gale's voice is filled with anger. "You were there with her during those days. You brought her food and you sat with her all the time. She allowed you to be with her. She did not want me there. She told me she needed to be alone, but she let you comfort her."

I knew Gale had been hurt I did not want him around me during that time. It just did not feel right. I did not want to be around him and now I know why. My father had never really liked Gale and I knew that for sure now. Gale had never liked my father either and he was not sad when my father died.

Peeta's voice is filled with anger. I have never heard his voice angry before. "I do not know what else you want me to say to you, Gale. Do you want me to apologize to you for falling in love with her? Because I will not. I have loved her for years, but kept my distance. Her father knew of my intentions and he was supportive of me…of us. She never knew that of course. Her father wanted me to wait until she was ready to return my love. He picked me for her, Gale, and I will not apologize for that, not ever."

My heart stops and I take a deep breath. My father and Peeta had spoken often. I knew that. Peeta had been around for a long time, but had spent more time with my father than with me. I know now why. He and my father had been talking, about me. My father had wanted Peeta to woo me. He had wanted Peeta to be my husband. He had chosen Peeta for me, but had not said anything because he wanted me to choose him myself. So many things made more sense to me now. My father had wanted this and I knew that now in my heart. Somewhere inside of myself I had always known.

As I am busy processing this, Gale leaves the room and slams the door. He slides the deadbolts in place and then takes off up the stairs angrily. I have to move fast. I do not have a lot of time. I wait until he has climbed the basement stairs before heading over to the door and pulling back the deadbolts as quietly as I can manage. I push open the door and I see Peeta sitting on the floor. He doesn't look up at me.

"What else could you possibly want?" He says. When I don't make a sound he looks up at me and I see tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face. "Katniss?" He says in a voice filled with love and wonder.

I don't even reply. I race up to him and throw my arms around his neck. I snuggle him close to me and we hold each other close. I pull back and we lean in to one another for a kiss. This kiss is not slow at all. It is intense, hot, and passionate the moment our lips embrace. I can feel his desperation and longing in this kiss. After a minute, I pull back and we are both breathless.

"We need to leave, Peeta. We need to leave right now." I tell him and he nods before standing up beside me and following me out of the room.

**Thank you for the reviews so far! Please keep reviewing! Reviews make me write faster!**

**I don't usually switch viewpoints so much but I thought it was necessary in this chapter. I know that Gale is way out of character, but I needed that for this story. I hope I don't offend anyone with how Gale is in this story. In my other two stories, "The Arrangement" and "Lost in a Haze" Gale is not like this. He has his jealous moments, but their friendship is more important and he doesn't go too far. I need Gale this way for my story though…sorry if anyone is upset by this. I really appreciate all the reviews! Please keep reading and reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 11 – Peeta's POV**

She came for me. She knew that I had not left her. I was so relieved by that. She knew me better than I gave her credit for. I would never underestimate her ever again. She was incredible. We didn't speak much as she led me upstairs and out the front door. We walked around to the side of the estate and into the forest at its edge. No one really noticed us or no one really cared. We were not of consequence to anyone around the estate. Only servants milled about working on tasks. Gale told me that he had told no one I was here, so I wasn't concerned with being seen by the servants with Katniss.

We did not touch one another as we walked. We didn't want to draw attention to ourselves unnecessarily. Once in the enclosed forest I reached out and took her hand in mine and pulled her in for a deep hug. I loved this girl so much. I wanted to kiss her silly, but I knew that we had to be careful. We had to get out of here as quickly as possible. If Gale found out I was gone, I knew he would never let her go. I couldn't stand to go through all this and lose her. I wouldn't lose her.

I wanted Katniss to know that we were going to be okay so I set out to reassure her.

"I have money from my brothers and my father. Gale never searched me or anything. We can leave right now. Can you get Prim to meet us?"

I want her to know that I had not forgotten about Prim. She nodded her head at me and smiled. "I am not worried about money, Peeta. Whether or not we had means, I was always going to leave with you. I can't stay here. I refuse to marry someone I don't love especially after what I heard you say about my father."

I smile at her. "We will have to discuss that when we get a safe distance away. I have so much I wish to share with you about that time with your father. I know that he would want you to know now."

Her smile gets bigger and my heart swells in my chest at the beautiful sight. She has no idea the effect she has on me. I would have to make sure she knew every day for the rest of her life. I was eager to begin our life together. Her determined voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"I will go back and get Prim right now and we will run, Peeta. I will be back in half an hour."

It made me leery to be separated from her even if it was only thirty minutes. What if Gale trapped her? What if he discovered my empty room? There were too many "what ifs" and Katniss could see the fear in my eyes. The fear was taking over my entire body and I was terrified that we would be separated again. She tries to calm me using her soothing voice that I have only ever heard her use with her sister.

"Peeta, Prim and I have a plan. We already have our things stashed a few miles in the woods. Prim took them out there late last night. I packed some clothes for you…don't worry they are not Gale's clothes. I packed my father's clothes for you. I am just going to go into the house and get Prim. I will be right back." She tells me.

I calm down a little, but I am still a wreck. I am an emotional basket case while she is cool and confident. I guess I know who is the strong one in this scenario. It should bother me, but it doesn't. I love her strength of character and her fiery tenacity. She is incredible just as she is and always has been. I fell in love with Katniss. I wanted her to be who she was. She obviously liked me for me as well…emotional craziness and all. I am also touched that she is giving me her father's clothing. Her eyes are filled with emotion.

"If you are not back in thirty minutes, then I will come in there and get you." I tell her. If she doesn't return in thirty minutes I will move heaven and earth to get back to her.

She looks at me in surprise, but nods. I pull her to me and kiss her sweetly on the mouth. "I love you, Katniss. I could never have left without you." I need her to know this before we are separated for a short time.

She is looking into my eyes. I am awed by this strong, determined, and beautiful woman. "I love you too, Peeta. I knew you didn't abandon me. Your father helped me confirm it."

I sighed in relief. My father had spoken to her. "He told me that he saw you this morning and that you were so happy to be running away with me. I knew in my heart you wouldn't abandon me."

We hugged again and then I was getting anxious. We needed to get Prim and get the hell out of here before anyone noticed anything amiss. She waved and then walked back through the woods. She stopped a moment to pick a bunch of wildflowers so it wouldn't look weird for her to be coming out of the woods empty handed.

I was giving her thirty minutes and then I was going in after her. I was not willing to lose her again. I had promised her father on his death bed that I would always take care of her. I was going to honor that promise and love Katniss completely and take care of Prim for the rest of my life. I wouldn't let any of them down.

**I know this update is super short, but I am sick and I know people are anxious so I wanted to post what I had done. As soon as I am feeling better, I will update this story. I promise. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**I know it is super short, but I am sick right now and feel awful…not really the best way to be inspired in that way. As soon as I am well again, I will continue to work on this story. I have the entire story mapped out, so I know my plot line. Drop me a review if anything concerns you. In the not so distant future you will be meeting other Hunger Games characters. Review and let me know what characters you hope to see. I have at least six familiar characters that will come into play soon. Please let me know who you would love to see and if I don't have them in the story then I will try to work them in for you. Until next time…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter. I decided we needed one from Gale's POV. Please remember that Gale is way OOC. I hope no one is offended yet again. Enjoy **

**Chapter 12 – Gale's POV**

My life was finally on the right track. Katniss was going to marry me tomorrow. I had been waiting years for this day. I knew he would try to run with her. I knew he wanted to take what was rightfully mine. Mellark had been in love with her for years. I had always known. Everyone had always known, except Katniss. She never saw herself clearly.

Her father had always told me Katniss needed time and that she wasn't ready for a relationship with me and probably never would be. Her father had not intended me for his Katniss. I had suspected as much long ago and now Mellark had confirmed it. Katniss's father had intended for Mellark to marry her. Mellark, a man with no money and no real connections of worth, was who her father had chosen for her. Did he really not want the best for his daughter? I had everything she could ever have dreamed of and more? What did Mellark have that I didn't have? I couldn't think of a damn thing if I was being perfectly honest.

I knew locking Mellark away in my basement was a little crazy, but I was desperate. I will release him once Katniss has fallen in love with me. It shouldn't take long. She will thank me for this later, at least that it was I tell myself. I am not one hundred percent sure though. I know she loves Mellark, but that will pass. I am just so grateful she didn't ever know who her father wished for her to marry. If she ever finds out the truth about her father's feelings then I won't have a chance. She idolized her father. She loved him more than anyone else in the world, except maybe Prim.

I am brought out of my thoughts as Katniss enters the main hallway. Her face is flushed and beautiful. Her dark green dress looks amazing on her. Her hair is braided in her usual way with a few tendrils framing her face to perfection. She has obviously been out exploring the grounds and getting some exercise. I see that she is holding a bouquet of wildflowers in her hand. It warms my heart that she thought to pick some flowers for the house.

I approach her and she smiles at me.

"Those are beautiful." I tell her. "Like you."

She looks down and laughs nervously. She doesn't like when I compliment her.

"I thought you would want some of them in your study." She tells me.

"I appreciate that. When I look at them they will remind me of you." I tell her and she looks at me in amazement. She is touched and I am glad she is finally being receptive to me.

"What are you plans this afternoon, my love?" I know she has many preparations to be done for the wedding and I want to make sure I can help her in any way that I can.

She laughs lightly and then looks at me. "What do I need to do for the wedding tomorrow?" She asks me softly and I smile at her.

"Why don't you go see the seamstress and make sure your dress is to your exact specifications?"

She nods at me and smiles. "May I take Prim?"

I reach out and take her hand in mine. "Of course, darling. I will see you for dinner."

She smiles before removing her hand from mine. "Of course. See you soon." She tells me. She gives me a little wave before going in search of her beloved sister.

I hope that her little sister will go back and live with her mother. I am not going to raise her because I want Katniss to be focused on me for a while and then our own children. I am not interested in being a father to Prim…not at all. I will keep this to myself though.

Katniss and Prim make their way out of the door. They both give me a wave and I wave back before heading up to my study with the flowers in my hand. I fill a vase with water and set the bouquet on my desk and admire it for a few moments before I get to work.

Two hours later I am finally done for the moment and I go to my room to dress for dinner. I cannot wait until tomorrow afternoon. Katniss and I will finally be married. She will finally be mine.

My butler enters the room looking nervous.

"Yes, Darius? What is it?" I say dismissively.

He stutters and looks at me in fear. "Sir…I do…I don't mean to…to trouble you…but…"

"Get on with it!" I snap. Uneducated people really try my patience at times.

"Sir, I don't mean to trouble you, but the seamstress has just sent a message that Miss Everdeen has not shown up for her fitting yet. She stressed that it was very important for her to come and her earliest convenience."

"What?" I ask automatically as I process this. "That is not possible. She and Prim left hours ago to meet with her."

Darius looks at me and the fear is still very much apparent on his face. "Shall I send a search party, Sir?" He asks.

"No. Please check with her mother first and then let me know." I say and I feel dread in the pit of my stomach. I know I am being crazy. I am sure she just went to visit her mother. Mellark couldn't have found her…he is locked up in the basement.

Suddenly I am seized with a terrible thought. Could someone else have discovered Mellark and let him out? No. It was not possible.

Darius takes his leave and I nearly run to the basement. I take the stairs two at a time. I am short of breath when I make it to his door and wrench it open to reveal my worst fear. He is gone. Someone let him out. Who let him out? Did he go straight to Katniss? Did he intercept her on her way to the seamstress?

Mellark was not going to get away with this. If he did take Katniss and run, then I was going to find them. Katniss was going to be mine. I wasn't going to settle for anyone else. Mellark would pay even if I had to get rid of him if he got in my way.

I would track them down somehow. I would find them. Money talks. I had a great deal of money at my disposal and I planned to use as much of it as necessary to find her.

For now, damage control. I told my father the wedding had to be postponed because Katniss was ill. I paid the local doctor to back up my story. I also paid Katniss's mom off for good measure. She promised to go along with my story. She had no other choice. Without her daughters, she had to be supported somehow.

Mellark would not get Katniss. I would stake my life on it.

**I know this update is still a little short. I am finally feeling a little better today so I wanted to update my stories for my readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I try to respond to all my reviews, but sometimes I get a little behind. I just want you all to know that I read them all and I really appreciate all of them so much. I hope you keep it up! **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! You are all truly wonderful. I am writing another Peeta chapter. I love writing from his point of view because I love his character. I hope I do it right. Please read, review, and enjoy! **

**Chapter 13 – Peeta's POV**

Despair. Longing. Fear. Love. Determination. Worry. These are the emotions that are coursing through me as I wait at the edge of the woods for Katniss and Prim. I am counting the minutes…check that…the seconds waiting for their return.

I have already waited twenty five minutes and I was about ready to go and find her when I see Katniss and Prim walking towards the woods coming closer to me. Relief floods through me. I resist the urge to race to her and throw my arms around her. If I did that, someone might see me. We couldn't risk it not right now. We had to be cautious and careful.

Once they make their way to me, Katniss throws her arms around me and hugs me tightly and I embrace her just as tightly. We laugh and cry as we hug one another. After we step back, I pull Prim in for a hug and she grins at me and laughs softly.

"We better get going. Gale will not stay away from your room for long." I tell her. She nods at me and I pick up three of the bags leaving Katniss and Prim each one smaller bag to carry. Katniss rolls her eyes at me, but I just smile sweetly as we walk at a rapid pace away from the only place I had ever known.

I should be upset, but I wasn't. I was excited. It was liberating to be taking charge of my own destiny. Katniss held Prim's hand as we maneuver through the dense underbrush of the woods. Neither one of us knew how long it would take us to find a new place to go. We didn't care either.

"We better travel through the night." Katniss says softly. "If I know Gale, he will send a search party tonight or in the morning and they will be on horseback."

I agree with her. We need to travel through the night and as long as we possibly can before we need a rest. I look to Prim in worry. I hope that it won't be too much for her. I will carry her if I have to do that.

We don't talk much. I know we have a lot to discuss but we concentrate on walking quickly through the forest. We will have lots of time to talk and I know neither one of us want Prim to overhear everything. Katniss will not want to talk about her father in front of Prim. She is very protective of her sister and wouldn't want to make her sad.

We hike well into the night before Prim requests a small nap. We oblige. I have no intention of sleeping and I can tell Katniss doesn't either. We lay out a blanket for Prim to sleep on. She lays down and falls asleep instantly.

Katniss and I sit down on another blanket close by. I reach out and take her hand in mine and we sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes before she speaks up.

"Thank you." She says softly.

"For what?" What could she possibly be thanking me for?

She looks up at me and her eyes are shining. "For not running off without us…for not taking Gale's bribe."

I reach out and caress her cheek before speaking softly. "I would never have left you like that. You would have been forced to marry a man you did not love. I would never have allowed that to happen to you."

She nods and looks down shyly. "I am used to taking care of things myself, you know? So, all of this is a little different for me."

I understand what she is saying. She has been the rock for her family since the day her father got sick. "I know. If you want to do anything. You tell me. Wherever you want to go, I will follow you, Katniss."

I tell her this honestly and she looks up at me with a smile. "From now on Peeta, we will make decisions together." She glances over at Prim sleeping peacefully.

"I never knew that you and my father were so close." She whispers.

I take both her hands in my own. "Yes, we were. He was good to me. He took pity on me."

She looks at me in surprise. "Pity on you?"

I laugh lightly. "Yes, he knew I loved you. He tried to help me out a little. He said if I could get you to fall in love with me that he would approve of our marriage. He told me all the things you loved. He told me how you went out with him hunting…even though proper ladies weren't supposed to do those things. He told me you could sing. He told me you were the strongest person he had ever known."

Tears pool in her eyes and I release one of her hands to wipe them away gently before I continued. "He was so proud of you, Katniss. He loved you so much. He never would have allowed Gale to marry you because he knew you would never love him. He told me that you cared for me. Did you?"

I had always wanted to know the truth of her feelings for me. I had always dreamed that she had cared for me as well.

She looks at me long and hard before answering me. "Yes. I have cared for you for a very long time, Peeta. My father would talk about you at times and I remember most of our times together fondly. I had feelings for you long before my father died, but I never said anything. I didn't know you cared for me as well."

My heart soared. This beautiful, kind, brave, intelligent, and courageous woman had cared for me back then. If it was possible I loved her even more in that moment. I could not wipe the smile off my face and it must be contagious because she smiled at me as well.

I leaned in to her then and gave her a kiss. It was not a passionate kiss, but it was a deep kiss filled with longing, love, and promise. We both pull away from one another breathless.

"We better get going." I say reluctantly. She nods and goes to wake Prim.

Prim is a good little soldier. She doesn't complain. She wraps the blanket up and folds it back in her small bag. Katniss makes sure we all drink plenty of water and then we each have a slice of bread. Katniss and Prim had an entire bag filled with food and I was so grateful for how prepared they were.

We walked the rest of the night and until midday the following day.

"Enjoy marrying yourself, Gale." Katniss mutters under her breath and I laugh. She laughs too and then Prim joins us. We are all laughing when I suddenly see something in front of us. It is a small cabin.

There is no smoke rising from the chimney, but there is a horse in the front yard tied to a tree eating from a trough. We walk hesitantly to the door. I knock loudly. There is no response.

I knock louder and continuously. I hear someone swear inside.

"All right, keep your britches on…I'm coming…" says a deep, hoarse voice.

Prim snuggles into Katniss's side. I put my arm around her. The door swings open and I see a broad, powerfully built middle aged man standing in front of me. He is unsteady on his feet and he is covering his eyes from the midday sun.

"What the blazes do you want? Why are you bothering me at this ungodly hour?"

What?

Prim speaks up quietly, still hiding behind Katniss's body. "It is midday, sir."

Some of the vinegar leaves his voice and he tries to address Prim civilly. "So it is. What of it? What do you all want?" He asks hoarsely.

"We need some help, please." Prim speaks again.

"Who the hell are you?" He asks us.

"Who are you?" Katniss asks him pointedly.

"I asked you first." He says slowly. He seems a little steadier on his feet now. His breath reeks of alcohol though.

I sigh. "My name is Peeta. This is Katniss and this little lady is Prim."

The man finally smiles slightly and he looks a little saner when he does so. "My name is Haymitch Abernathy. Please come inside."

**Thank you for all the well wishes. I am feeling much better today so I thought I would write some more. What do you think of Haymitch's appearance? Will he help them? Why is he out in the woods all alone? **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! You are all truly wonderful. You get more Haymitch in this chapter and a little comedy. Please let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 14 – Peeta's POV**

Haymitch's house smells like alcohol and rotten garbage. He ushers us inside his home and motions for us to take a set on what I think used to be a couch. It is ragged and smells of sweat and alcohol.

Not wanting to anger him, we all sit closely together on the couch with Prim in the middle of us. Prim doesn't seem nervous at all. She actually seems fond of this smelly man. I wonder why he is out here all alone. I wonder what happened to him to make him this way.

Haymitch sits in a ragged chair across from us. "So, do you care to tell me what you are running away from?"

Katniss and I exchange a glance and he notices it immediately…he is quick even in a drunken state.

Katniss clears her throat and speaks. "I am running away from an arranged marriage with the most disgusting man to ever walk the face of the earth."

Haymitch grins. "Even more disgusting than me, sweetheart?"

I feel anger course through me when he calls her sweetheart, but I reign it in. We may need this man's help. There is no use angering him if I don't need to do so.

Katniss actually smiles back. "Yes, if you can believe that."

Haymitch laughs loudly. "I can actually. I used to live in town…many years ago to that son of a…" he pauses to take a long pull on the bottle of beer he is chugging. "They didn't want me in their precious town. I guess they didn't like to be reminded of their mistakes."

He trails off and leaves us to wonder what on earth he is talking about.

Prim actually speaks up. "What happened?"

Haymitch looks at her seriously for a moment. "Nothing I want to burden your innocent little mind with child." He says it softly though. He is taken with Prim already.

Haymitch looks at me next. "Why are you here, boy?'

I shake my head at his endearment of me. "We have been walking all night through the woods. I am not sure what we expected coming here. We were hoping for a safe place to spend the night."

Haymitch nods, but turns away focusing on a wall across the room for a moment before Katniss speaks again.

"Are we safe here?" She asks.

He looks at her seriously for a moment before speaking again. "Sweetheart, it depends on who you are running away from whether you are safe here or not."

She takes a deep breath and then speaks again. "I am running for a Hawthorne."

Haymitch nearly chokes on his sip of beer and manages to guffaw before calming down. "Well then I would say, no. You are not safe here. I would guess he would catch up to you here if you linger too long."

I can't resist speaking up. "You know of the Hawthornes?"

He looks at me as if I am a moron. "Well of course I do. Who in the hell do you think are responsible for my exile! They made a mistake though…I don't care about being exiled. I only care about what I lost because of THEM!" He growls out.

Prim shrinks into the couch and he looks at her with a look that almost seems apologetic before smirking at Katniss again.

"What was wrong with the Hawthorne boy, sweetheart? Too rich for you?"

I am about to say something in her defense when she snaps back at him. "That is really none of your business."

"You being here and asking for my help, kind of makes it my business Miss Know-It-All."

Katniss huffs and glares and him and he glares back at her.

Prim speaks up. "She didn't love Gale. She is in love with Peeta."

Haymitch looks at her briefly before glancing over at me and his eyes cloud with confusion. "With him? Why?"

I clear my throat and speak. "I believe Katniss already told you that was none of your business. Do you have any advice for us then?" I am exasperated with this man.

He looks at me seriously before turning and looking at Katniss the same way. "Here's some advice…stay alive."

Then he breaks off into peals of laughter. Katniss huffs again and stands up.

"We are wasting our time here with him. Let's go."

I stand to follow her and hesitantly Prim follows as well.

"Hold on." Haymitch barks at us.

He joins us outside his house.

"Take my horse and ride south for a day. Stay south and you will encounter a small cottage. There are good people there. You can trust them. They may be able to help keep you safe. They are more equipped to help people there than I am here."

I am stunned. "What about your horse?"

He shrugs. "What about him? I won't have to worry about feeding him anymore. More money for alcohol."

Katniss rolls her eyes and Prim giggles.

I hold out my hand for him. "Thank you, Haymitch."

He clasps my hand in his. "One moment." He disappears into the house and comes back with a small bag. "There is some food in there…some water…and a little money. I don't need much here."

Prim gives Haymitch a hug. "Thank you." She tells him softly. He mumbles a "your welcome" embarrassingly before stepping back. I help Prim up onto the horse.

"That horse can hold two of you at a time. Walk through the night, do you hear me? Take turns resting on the horse. Do not stop until you reach the cottage."

I nod and Katniss stands in front of him. "I won't forget this, Haymitch or you. I will find a way to repay you someday."

He pats his cheeks gently. "Sweetheart, don't make promises to this old man. I won't remember them in the morning."

She laughs and steps away from him. Katniss and Haymitch seem to understand one another. His words and phrases frustrate me, but she seems to understand him.

He pulls her in for a hug and looks her over before startling her with his next words. "You remind me so much of your father, Katniss Everdeen. He was a good man. I will miss him."

She looks at him in shock. "You knew my father."

He nods and then urges us to go with his hands. "We don't have any more time to chat. If I see you again someday I will fill you in on the details. My head is entirely too clear right now and I need a drink. Good luck to you both. May the odds be ever in your favor…or something like that."

He gives us a little wave and then steps into his house and shuts the door leaving us all stunned outside.

I help Katniss onto the horse, giving her a gentle kiss first. I ignore Prim's giggle and so does Katniss. I walk beside the horse for several hours. Katniss and I switch on and off for the entire day of travel. We make sure we eat plenty of food and drink a lot of water. When it is nearing noon the next day, we see a cottage in the distance.

Katniss slides off the horse and takes my hand. Prim is sound asleep on the horse. We walk slowly towards the cottage. It is a picturesque little cottage. There is a lake behind it and a small fenced in pasture with a cow and a horse inside. There is smoke curling up from the chimney and it looks so inviting.

Katniss and I walk up to the door and I knock lightly.

I hear footsteps approach the door and then it is whipped open quickly.

The man at the door his in his late twenties and even I can tell he is good looking. He glances at me briefly before focusing on Katniss for more time than I am comfortable with him looking at her.

"Well hello there. What can I do for you, love?"

**Who do you think answered the door? What did you think of this chapter and Haymitch? I promise you haven't seen the last of him. Please review!**

**There will be more Peeta and Katniss alone in the next chapter…I love their sweet moments!**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! You are all truly wonderful. You get more Haymitch in this chapter and a little comedy. Please let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 15 – Peeta's POV**

_Previously on "Star-Crossed":_

_Katniss slides off the horse and takes my hand. Prim is sound asleep on the horse. We walk slowly towards the cottage. It is a picturesque little cottage. There is a lake behind it and a small fenced in pasture with a cow and a horse inside. There is smoke curling up from the chimney and it looks so inviting._

_Katniss and I walk up to the door and I knock lightly._

_I hear footsteps approach the door and then it is whipped open quickly. _

_The man at the door his in his late twenties and even I can tell he is good looking. He glances at me briefly before focusing on Katniss for more time than I am comfortable with him looking at her._

"_Well hello there. What can I do for you, love?"_

His focus on Katniss makes me uncomfortable. "Hi. My name is Peeta. This is Katniss." I motion towards the horse where Prim is still asleep. "That is Prim. Haymitch sent us."

The man looks at me in curiousity. "Haymitch sent you here? Did you have dirty secrets on him or something?"

I look at him and he starts grinning. "No, he just said you might help us. We ran away from our home in District 12."

The man nods at me and then turns to address Katniss. "My name is Finnick. I live here with my friend Johanna. We ran away from our homes as well. What made you run?"

Katniss clears her throat. "I was going to be forced to marry a man I didn't love."

Finnick's eyes become cloudy and then he nods slightly. "Why don't you bring Prim inside and we can talk?"

Katniss calls out to Prim and she wakes up and joins us to go inside.

Finnick has us sit down in his living room. "Johanna is out hunting. She should be back soon." He pauses for a moment and then looks at Katniss seriously. "I was going to be forced into a marriage as well. I didn't love her and I wasn't going to marry her. I was in love with a girl that my parents said was not suited to my social class. She was the most amazing girl I have ever known. I am going to find out where her parents sent her and take her away from there."

He is determined. I admire that. I clear my throat so Finnick will look at me before I speak. "Katniss and I were both promised to other people and we are in love with one another. We decided to run away together instead of being forced into marriages with people we did not love."

Finnick looks at me with respect. "Good for you man."

Finnick sets about telling us his story. He was supposed to marry a woman called Enobaria. She had set her sights on him and his parents were thrilled because her family was very wealthy. Finnick refused saying he wanted to marry Annie Cresta, the woman he loves. His mother told him that was not possible. Annie had been sent away to a hospital for treatment. Her family believed her to be crazy, but Finnick told us she wasn't. Her family was crazy. Annie had wanted to marry Finnick and her parents wouldn't allow it because Finnick's family was poor.

When Finnick heard that Annie had been sent away, he packed up in the middle of the night and set out to find her. He met Johanna Mason in the woods a month later and they had worked to build this home for two years. Finnick had not laid eyes on Annie for five years. He was traveling once a week to surrounding cities looking for her, but he had no luck so far. When asked what Johanna was doing in the woods, Finnick told us he would leave it to Johanna to tell us that. He looked amused by whatever we were going to hear.

We did get a chance to meet Johanna a few hours later. She stomped into the horse carrying a bag full of game. "Who the hell are you?" She threw at us.

Katniss stood up and told her. She nodded at us, but seemed fascinated with Prim. She gave Prim a snack and made a bed for her in the living room on the couch.

Finnick led Katniss and I downstairs into a sort of basement. I cringed slightly remembering the last basement we were in.

"Nothing to worry about." Finnick says sensing my trepidation. "You say people may be pursuing you. If so, this is the safest place for you two love birds to be." He leads us into the basement and it is very well kept with a large rug, an easy chair, and two huge book shelves filled with books covering an entire wall.

Finnick goes straight over to the bookcase and pulls it out to reveal a big room behind it. There is a huge bed, dresser, a cabinet with some canned food, a closet with clothes and a small bathroom to the side with a sink, shower, and toilet.

"We call this the fall-out shelter. If anyone comes looking for me, Johanna told me we should have this so no one would find me."

I sigh in relief. Finnick shows us how to open and close the bookcase concealing the entry before backing out the room.

"Don't worry about Prim tonight, love." Finnick tells Katniss. "Johanna loves children. She had a sister once." He doesn't say anything else about it. "I will bring some food down shortly."

He leaves the room and finally Katniss and I are alone. I reach out and pull her into my arms and hold her close to me.

She is smiling at me. "We did it, Peeta. We got away." I pick her up and twirl her around before setting her down gently and pulling her closer to me. I wrap my arms all the way around her tiny waist and lean in to kiss her.

She leans in as well and then we are kissing passionately. I feel her jubilation and exhilaration in her kisses. We are free to be together now. No one else will be able to tell us what to do anymore. We are a couple. We are together.

"I love you, Katniss Everdeen."

She smiles at me and my heart soars with her next words. "I love you too, Peeta Mellark."

We curl up together on the bed holding one another close. We kiss and talk. Kiss and talk. It is heaven. We have nowhere to go and no one to answer to. I have never been happier in my entire life.

We lay there for hours enjoying one another's company and then I hear rapid footfalls on the stairs. Finnick runs into the room carrying Prim who stares at us with wide frightened eyes. He forces the bookshelf into place concealing us.

"What's going on?" I question him immediately.

Finnick's eyes are wide with alarm. "There are a dozen men on horses approaching the cottage. I think they are looking for you two. We have to hide here until they pass. Johanna is going to try and get rid of them."

Katniss reaches out and pulls Prim into her arms and I hold them both close to me. Fear clutches my heart like a vise and refuses to let go.

**Who do you think has come? Will they find them? What will happen? I know this chapter was a little slow, but the info is important for later. I hope you still liked it.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! You are all truly wonderful. Please let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 16 – Katniss's POV**

_Previously on "Star-Crossed" (Peeta's perspective):_

_We lay there for hours enjoying one another's company and then I hear rapid footfalls on the stairs. Finnick runs into the room carrying Prim who stares at us with wide frightened eyes. He forces the bookshelf into place concealing us._

"_What's going on?" I question him immediately._

_Finnick's eyes are wide with alarm. "There are a dozen men on horses approaching the cottage. I think they are looking for you two. We have to hide here until they pass. Johanna is going to try and get rid of them."_

_Katniss reaches out and pulls Prim into her arms and I hold them both close to me. Fear clutches my heart like a vise and refuses to let go. _

I know Gale will be with them. I know it. He is not willing to let me go. How will I ever escape him? I know Peeta and I will not be safe until we are married. After we are married, he won't be able to touch me because I will be bound to someone else. I am still not sure if that will be enough. Gale is crazy and he has proven that. He will do anything to keep me for himself. Would he kill Peeta if we were married so he could marry me? I wouldn't put it past him anymore.

Finnicks sits down on the bed with us. Peeta has his comforting arm around my waist. Prim is sitting in my lap. I am surprised when Finnick takes my free hand in his offering me a reassuring squeeze.

"They won't find us here. Johanna will get rid of them. You are safe here, Katniss."

I try to repeat his words in my head, but I am still clogged with fear. He doesn't know Gale or what he is truly capable of.

We hear multiple footsteps above our heads. The footsteps separate and go into different rooms.

"They are searching." Prim whispers. Peeta holds her hand in an extension of comfort. I am so grateful to him.

We hear footsteps stop at the door at the top of the stairs before descending into the basement.

"No one make a sound." Finnick urges quietly. We don't. No one moves. No one even breathes loudly.

I know the wall is extremely thin so we will be able to hear everything.

"Look, I don't know what you expect to find down here. I was nice enough to let your paranoid army of idiots into my home because you had a feeling some woman or other was here with her sister and a kidnapper. I am not a very patient woman and you are testing my patience." Johanna's voice comes across sarcastic and bored. She is good.

"Do you live alone here?" I would know that voice anywhere and I hold back a gasp. Gale.

"Wow, aren't you just creepy with your personal questions. No, I don't live alone. My brother lives here as well, but he is out in the woods hunting this morning for our dinner. Do you need to know what he looks like as well?" The edge to her voice almost makes me laugh. Almost. Finnick smiles at me and I have to settle for a smile.

"I don't really care what you think of me woman. I am looking for my fiancé. She was kidnapped from my home along with her sister by a madman. This man is obsessed with her and he will do anything to make her his. If you see them, you need to send someone for me. He is dangerous. She may seem happy with him, but it is an act."

Of course Gale would paint Peeta has the monster. I lay my head on his shoulder and he kisses my forehead gently in reassurance.

"Well why in God's name would you think they would be in my house? I don't invite strangers into my home, sir. Do you know for sure they went out into the woods? The woods can be dangerous, trust me I know."

"No, I am not sure but I am covering all my bases. I just felt her presence here. I can't explain it. We went to that old drunk's rundown house right outside of town and he of course hadn't seen them. I don't think he has seen anything but alcohol since he was thrown out of town all those years –"

Johanna cuts him off. "This is such a fascinating story, really it is. However, I don't care. I have a lot of work to get done today and I don't have time to walk down this glorious memory lane with you."

Finnick covers his mouth to suppress a giggle.

Gale's voice is firm. "Watch it, woman."

Johanna's mocking tone comes back. "Woman? Who do you think you are? I don't answer to you. My name is Johanna Mason thank you very much."

"My apologies Miss Mason. If you do encounter my fiancé, her sister, and that wretched kidnapper please send for me. There is a big cash reward in it for you."

"Well as you can see I don't have much need for money out here, but of course I would do the right thing if I came across a kidnapped woman and her sister. I would probably kill the guy first. I do know how to use a gun."

Gale chuckles. "I bet you do. If you do shoot him, even more money will be thrown your way. He is worth more dead than alive."

My stomach convulses and I want to vomit. Peeta holds me firmly against him, but I can feel him shaking in anger slightly.

"I will keep a watchful eye out, sir. Now will you please leave my home? I have a very busy day today and I am already behind thanks to this ridiculous inspection."

"Of course." Gale's tone is cold and biting, but I am sure he smiled to try and make himself sound more humane.

The footsteps receded and once the door at the top of the steps closed we all sighed in relief.

"He is absolutely crazy." I say as loudly as I dare in case they are still in the house. Tears spring to my eyes when I remember what he said about Peeta. "He wants you dead. He is going to pay people for your dead body."

How am I supposed to protect him from this? Finnick pulls Prim off my lap so that Peeta can hold me in his arms.

"Katniss, we are going to be all right. Nothing is going to happen to me. I am not going to leave you. They can't part us again."

I kiss him deeply not caring that we have an audience. I am suddenly terrified that we are never going to have a future together.

Peeta seems to know what I am thinking because he pulls me tightly against him for a moment before pulling away slightly and gently tilting my chin up so I am meeting his eyes.  
"They are not going to take our future away from us, Katniss. We will get married. We will have a long happy life together. I know."

His words reassure me and I collapse against his chest and let the sobs overtake me. I am embarrassed that I am crying like this in front of him, in front of Prim, and a near stranger but I can't hold it together anymore and my emotions lead me.

A while later, Johanna comes into the room. "They are gone. Your fiancé is crazy." She says to me.

"Believe me, I know." I tell her. I am overwhelmed by all I heard.

"As if anyone who encountered you would believe that Peeta is the monster and not him." She spits out and Prim smiles at her. Johanna sits down on the bed with the rest of us and holds her arms open to Prim who climbs into them.

"Thank you." Peeta tells her.

"What for? I don't take kindly to egotistical men coming into my house and telling me what to do. The nerve of that…jerk!" I know she wanted to say something else but she didn't want to say it in front of Prim.

"So, I guess we will be on our way in the morning." Peeta says softly.

Finnick startles us. "What the blazes are you talking about? Johanna and I want you all to stay for a while."

I look up at them in surprise and Johanna nods.

"But first thing's first, love. We need to get you two married."

**I hope you still liked it. Next chapter will be some Peeta and Katniss fluff along with some back story on Haymitch, Finnick, and Johanna. Please review. Reviews make me write faster.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! You are all truly wonderful. I know my updates have been kind of sporadic. I will try to update 2-3 times a week. It gets difficult at times, but I promise you that I will finish this story. Once I start a story, I will always finish it unless I don't have any interest! Please let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 17 – Peeta's POV**

_Previously on "Star-Crossed" (Katniss's perspective):_

Today, Katniss and I are getting married. I can't believe we are finally going to get married. We both slept fitfully in each other's arms last night. I know she is scared for me, but I am not afraid of death. I am only afraid of being without her forever.

Katniss fell asleep in my arms last night and then Finnick came down and we got to talking. Prim was sleeping upstairs in Johanna's room…Johanna had a spare bed in her room. I know there is a story there. I want to know what happened to Johanna's sister, but I know that Finnick won't tell us. I assume Johanna doesn't want us to know…not yet.

Finnick and I sat in the two chairs outside of the room.

"Finnick, I can't thank you enough for what you are doing for us."

"Don't even think about it, man. I want you guys to have a shot at happiness. I want that with my Annie and I will have it one day as well." He pauses and then looks up at me. "Are you and Katniss okay with a simple wedding? We know someone who can marry you, but I don't think we can get a whole lot of other things."

I am quick to reassure him. "Katniss hates to be the center of attention. Simple is good for us. I just want to spend every possible minute of the rest of my life with her."

He smiles at me. "Good for you. I knew I would like you immensely. Now, Haymitch will be here in the morning. He will be bringing rings for you both and also a dress for Katniss."

I look at him in shock. The old drunk? "How is he going to manage that?" I ask instead.

Finnick laughs. "He probably just looked like an old drunk to you, but I assure you when duty calls Haymitch is capable of being sober."

"Is he going to go into town and get those things?" The thought makes me nervous because I don't want anyone to question who he is buying the things for, but Finnick is quick to reassure me.

"He won't go to your town. He knows someone who visits him twice a month for another town not far from here. Well, I would call it a city and not a town, but anyway they have more things there."

I nod trying to take this all in…Katniss and I had never left the safety of the town. We didn't know what else was really out there.

"What is Haymitch's story?" I ask hesitantly.

Finnick studies his hands for a few minutes before he begins the story. "Haymitch Abernathy is a rather interesting fellow. He used to live in your town, District 12, but he was thrown out by your fiancé's father-in-law about ten years ago I believe."

I should be shocked, but I am not. I don't say anything so he continues.

"Haymitch didn't follow typical customs. He was young and in love with Effie Trinket. They were going to get married. Haymitch had a decent amount of money back then and still does now. His family was wealthy. One day, Haymitch came home to find Effie gone and his family told him to move on and forget her. He couldn't do that. He took to drinking. No one would tell him where she was. He was convinced she had died. He found out a year later that she had left him to marry some big shot in another city. She had never loved him. It broke his heart. He let his drinking consume him and eventually Gale's father kicked him out of the town. He didn't really care at that point. His parents had his home built for him, but he quickly destroyed it. He doesn't care about those things. He has lived out here ever since."

I am surprised by this story. I cannot imagine Haymitch in love, but if I couldn't be with Katniss would I turn to drink? I don't even want to think about it because it causes me so much pain. Haymitch must have felt twice as much pain.

"Who visits him twice a month?"

Finnick shakes his head. "He has never told us. He is very private about his life. He only told me about Effie when he was raging drunk."

"Peeta!" I hear Katniss scream out and I race to the bed.

"I am here, sweetheart. I am here." I soothe her pulling her into my arms.

"I had a nightmare I think…you were gone and then I woke up…" She can't finish and it seems as if she is struggling for breath.

"Sweetheart, please calm down I am right here. Finnick and I were just talking." I reassure her.

Finnick smiles from the doorway. "Sorry to monopolize your man, love. I will let you two get some sleep. Big day tomorrow and all."

"Thanks Finnick."

He nods and then I hear him going up the stairs. I hold Katniss in my arms for a long time and I tell her what Finnick told me about Haymitch's past. We don't talk much after that. I lean in to kiss her and she kisses me back. Her lips leave me quivering with desire. I can't wait to be married to her and be with her mind, body, and soul. I know she can't wait to be with me either. We kiss heatedly for a long time and her eyes are black with desire. I am sure mine look the same way. Finally, I can't take it anymore and I pull away breathlessly.

"If I keep kissing you like that then I won't wait until after we are married." I tell her and she shivers and a little giggle escapes her lips.

I pull her to my chest and she lays her head on me. I hold her close to me. "Stay with me." I tell her.

"Always." She murmurs sleepily and then I hear her even breathing indicating she is asleep.

I cuddle her even closer and let sleep take me as well.

I wake up excited and energized with Katniss still sleeping on me. We are getting married today. I cannot wait for us to get married. I stare down at my reason for living and brush her hair out of her eyes. She wakes up and looks at me with sleepy eyes. She smiles at me and I feel my entire body come alive with happiness.

I have wanted to marry Katniss Everdeen since I was twelve years old. I could not wait for us to finally be one.

"After today, you will be Katniss Mellark. How does that sound?" I ask her. I am still nervous that she will change her mind and not want me. How could someone this amazing want to be with me?

She smiles at me and reaches up to caress my cheek. "That sounds amazing. I can't wait to marry you, Peeta Mellark. I love you." She tells me gently. It is as though she can see all my doubts and insecurities and she wants to assuage me.

"I love you." I tell her before kissing her gently. We get caught up in the kiss, exploring each other's mouths before someone clears their throat in the doorway.

"As much as I would love to continue to watch you suck face, we have a wedding to get ready for lovebirds." Johanna says sarcastically from the doorway.

I laugh out loud and Katniss sighs before hoisting herself up as Johanna practically drags her from the room with her.

I stay lying on the bed for a long time after she leaves. I am so happy. This is going to be the best day of my life. Nothing is going to stop us. I am beginning forever with Katniss Everdeen. Forever is going to begin today.

**I hope you still liked it. Next chapter you will learn more about Johanna from Katniss. She will open up to Katniss and confide in her why she is alone and what happened to her sister. I know I promised more of Finnick's story here, but it is not time for them to know all about his past yet. I promise it will be revealed.**

**I also plan to get them married in the next chapter, but it will depend on how long I make Katniss and Johanna's heart to heart. I want to tell the next chapter in Katniss's POV. We already know that Peeta is madly in love with her, now I want you to hear Katniss's side and how much she loves and admires him.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am sorry it has taken a little time between updates. I wanted to finish "The Arrangement" first. I also have another Hunger Games story idea, but I am going to wait until I am a little further along in this story. I am glad so many of you like this story. I really appreciate all the reviews and support! **

**Chapter 18 – Katniss's POV**

_Previously on "Star-Crossed" (Peeta's perspective):_

"_I love you." I tell her before kissing her gently. We get caught up in the kiss, exploring each other's mouths before someone clears their throat in the doorway._

"_As much as I would love to continue to watch you suck face, we have a wedding to get ready for lovebirds." Johanna says sarcastically from the doorway._

_I laugh out loud and Katniss sighs before hoisting herself up as Johanna practically drags her from the room with her._

_I stay lying on the bed for a long time after she leaves. I am so happy. This is going to be the best day of my life. Nothing is going to stop us. I am beginning forever with Katniss Everdeen. Forever is going to begin today._

Johanna is yanking me up the stairs quickly. "What's the rush?" I ask in annoyance.

She shrugs her shoulders. "I just want you to get ready is all." She tells me simply.

She pulls me into her bedroom and I see that the room is immaculate. For some reason, I cannot reconcile this room with fiery Johanna's personality. I thought her room would be destroyed for some reason.

"Johanna, why are you out here without your family?" I ask her hesitantly.

She gives me a brief look before she busies herself in her closet. She emerges with a beautiful white satin gown with small, delicate sleeves. She sets it on her bed and I run my fingers over the smooth surface.

"This is so beautiful." I tell her.

She smiles slightly. "It was supposed to be my wedding dress, but I don't need it now." She tells me. I don't say anything because I think she is going to continue and she does. "I was supposed to marry a very wealthy man, Katniss, but he was much older than I was. I wasn't interested in him. I was only sixteen at the time and now that I am nineteen I know that I could never have married him. He only wanted to marry me because I was alone. I was so alone."

She looks down at her hands and wordlessly I reach out a hand to comfort her. She looks back up at me and continues. "My parents and my sister got sick…they got very sick. They got the fever. I cared for them all by myself. The servants left us because they didn't want to catch it. After my father and mother died, I watched my sister get sicker and sicker. I wished then that I could catch the fever and die with her. She last three weeks and then she passed away in her sleep."

Tears cloud her vision and she looks across the room. "She was fourteen. Your sister reminds me so much of her. She would be eighteen now. I was fifteen then. I turned sixteen a month later and this older man wanted to marry me. He told me he would take care of me. He would give me everything I ever wanted. All he wanted from me were children and an amicable marriage. He was not a bad man, but I didn't love him. I also knew I never wanted children. I could not handle losing anyone the way I lost my sister and my parents. It is easier to be alone, Katniss. I don't have to worry about losing anyone I love."

She pauses for a moment and then continues. "So, I ran away. I left in the middle of the night. I took the money my parents left me and I never looked back. Finnick and I found each other in the woods a couple of months later. He told me about his family and Annie. I told him mine. We built this small cottage to suit our purposes. He is building another one a few miles away for himself and Annie when he finds her."

"Johanna, I am so sorry. My father died because of the fever. My mother might as well have died with him. She basically sold me off to Gale. I refused and I was told that if I ran that Prim would be forced to marry Gale. I couldn't allow that to happen so we ran away." I wanted her to know. I wanted her to know that I knew how she felt.

"Katniss, thank you for sharing that with me. I was hoping that after you and Peeta married you would all stay. It is nice to have you guys around. I don't usually like people around, but I love Prim. Finnick has arranged for you and Peeta to stay in his cottage for a few weeks after you are married. Could Prim stay here with me? I promise I will take good care of her and guard her as if she is my own sister."

Johanna is looking at me with fierce determination evident in her expression. "Yes." I tell her. She looks so relieved.

"Now, it is time for you to get dressed. Haymitch will be here soon. We need to have you ready to go. Finnick is going to lend Peeta his tux. We will make the wedding nice for you."

I am not worried about that so I tell her. "I just want to marry Peeta. I am not concerned with frills."

Johanna gives me a look of approval. "I knew I liked you for reason."

I smile back at her. I feel close to her now. I feel like we understand each other a little better. She is happy that I have confided in her as well. I am also relieved that Prim has another protector.

"After you guys have your little honeymoon or whatever, we will have to get started on your cottage." She tells me and my heart overflows. We have a new family now and a new home. I cannot wait for my future with Peeta, Prim, and our new family.

**I hope you still liked it. Next chapter will be the wedding and the wedding night. Please let me know what you think! **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but I have been super busy. Just know that no matter how busy I am that I will finish this story. I always finish all my stories. I had written the next two chapters in their entirety and then something happened and my computer ate them or something! I was not happy at all. I rewrote it, but if I find my original I will go with it because I put more time into it. I know you all deserve my best, so I hope you like this chapter. This chapter is the wedding from Peeta's POV. I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 19 – Peeta's POV**

Today, I am marrying Katniss Everdeen, the girl of my dreams. I have been in love with her for so long and now we are finally going to be married. I hope that her father approves of what we have done. I hope that he is looking down on us now with happiness.

I know that we have not seen the last of Gale Hawthorne, but for today I am not going to worry about it. All I want to think about is my beautiful bride and our life together. Finnick lent me his tux and surprisingly it fits me very well. Finnick said Johanna was letting Katniss borrow her dress and I wonder why Johanna has a dress but I don't question it. I know it is not my place nor my right to ask Johanna such things.

Haymitch arrives soon after I am dressed. He is surprisingly sober and hits me on the back in what I think is affection.

"Congratulations." He tells me sincerely.

"Thank you." I tell him.

"I am just glad that she loves you back. It is difficult being in love with someone who doesn't love you." He tells me sadly and then I see him pull a bottle of white liquid out of his pocket and I know he will not be lucid much longer. He must use this liquid to dull the pain. I wonder if I would have turned into a similar version of myself without Katniss. I shudder and try not to think about it.

Johanna comes into the room then and fixes a small white flower on the tuxedo jacket.

"If you hurt her Peeta Mellark, I will have to kill you." She tells me seriously.

I nod. "I promise I won't." She seems to believe me because she drops the subject.

"Did Finnick tell you where you guys will be spending your honeymoon?"

"Yes." I tell her. Finnick told me that Katniss and I could have a few weeks alone at a cabin he had built for Annie and himself. He also told me that after the honeymoon was over that he and I could get started on a house for Katniss and me. I am elated to share a home with Katniss, but I want to check with her first to make sure that she is happy here. I don't want to make that type of decision without her.

"I am going to watch Prim for you." Johanna tells me. She takes in my look of surprise and continues. "Oh relax, I cleared it with your bride. Apparently she wants you all to herself for a while."

Those words set my body on fire. I need to keep myself under control for a while and cannot allow such thoughts to run through my head at the moment. Johanna laughs a little, knowing she caused my discomfort with thoughts of Katniss and I alone, leaves the room with a small wave.

Prim walks into the room then and I hug her tightly. She looks beautiful in a simple yellow dress.

I want to reassure her that Katniss and I will care for her. "I just want you to know that I will do everything to protect you and your sister. I love you both." I tell her seriously.

She smiles at me. "I know, Peeta. I know you love my sister. I know you will take good care of us. Thank you for leaving everything for my sister. She would have been so unhappy as Gale's wife." She looks away for a moment and I know she is envisioning it.

"Well after today, Gale can't touch her again. We will be married and there is nothing Gale can do about that."

Prim hesitates for a second and then nods. "Gale won't give her up, but if you are married then he can't have what he wants."

I know I can't make her believe that Gale is gone because I don't think he is either, but I wanted her to know that I would protect her no matter what and she does believe that.

"Let's get you married." She says with a giggle.

We were getting married outside in the woods. It reminds me of our time together in the cave we found and the beginning for us. Haymitch is actually marrying us. He told me before the wedding that he had been certified for this when he his life actually mattered to others. I didn't question him further because I knew it would make him drink more and I wanted him to get through our wedding ceremony.

When Katniss walks outside the house I feel my entire body flood with heat and pride. She is mine. This beautiful woman is mine to love and to cherish for the rest of our lives. The dress looks stunning on her…it looks as though it were made for her. Her long dark hair is not in its usual braid, but down her back in wavy waves. I just want to run my fingers through its length and hear how it makes her feel. I shake that thought from my head as she walks toward me. My love for her threatens to overtake me in this moment. She smiles at me and I see tears of happiness in her eyes. I feel tears cloud my own vision and I blink them away. I don't want to miss a second of this…I want to replay this in my mind over and over again for the rest of my life. Katniss takes my hand and I hold it tightly and brush my fingers over his fingers. Her eyes close briefly in contentment and then she opens them again and gazes at me with intensity and…longing.

The ceremony was quick and sweet. Katniss and I saying our "I do's." We also prepared something to say to one another. I had been waiting for years to say these words to Katniss.

"Katniss, I have loved you a long time. Your father knew that I loved you and he hoped that one day you would return my affections and we would marry. Today is the best day of my life where we will finally begin our life together as one. I cannot possibly imagine a marriage without complete and total love. I could never have married someone I didn't love with my whole heart. I love you with all my heart and I can't live without you. I believe in soul mates. I believe you are my soul mate, my other half, my forever. I love you and I will protect you with my life."

I slip the ring on her finger. Somehow Haymitch had gotten rings as well.

Katniss's eyes are bright and full of tears. "Peeta, you have been a constant in my life for a while. I knew you even before my father got sick. I watched you even then. I didn't know at the time that my father had approved of you, but somehow I knew it. My father wanted me be happy and in love. He only wanted me to marry for love. Now I know that all those conversations we had about marriage and about love were about you too. He knew we were meant for each other and I know we are too. I love you so much. I love you for so many reasons. I love you for being there for me after my father died, for loving me from afar for years before, but mostly I love you because you are you. You complete me and I love you with all that I am."

I let the tears fall down my cheeks as my love puts my ring on my finger….it will stay on my finger forever. I will never take it off. I love her so much.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Haymitch says gruffly with…emotion? "You may kiss your bride, Peeta."

I didn't need any prompting. I leaned in and our lips met. It was a kiss filled with love, intensity, and longing. A kiss that was probably much longer than usually allowed. I heard Prim giggle and Johanna clear her throat before we broke apart.

"All right love birds," Finnick's voice broke through my thoughts. "I will take you to the cabin…may your love life together begin."

Anticipation curled in my stomach. I was married to Katniss. We were about to consummate our marriage. I had never been so nervous and so excited in my entire life.

**I hope you still liked it. Next chapter will be the wedding in Katniss's POV and the wedding night. I wanted to have both perspectives on their wedding so I split it up. Also, I think the wedding night should be from Katniss's POV. Peeta always says what he is thinking, but Katniss is quieter so I thought we should be inside her head. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am on vacation this week and that is why I have not updated until now. I have an unreliable internet connection at the best of times so I am going to post this chapter, but I may not be able to post another for four to five days. Please review and let me know what you think. I was careful writing this chapter because it involves the wedding night. I like the T rating I give my stories so I hope no one is disappointed. Please let me know what you think.**

**Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 20 – Katniss's POV**

Today I am marrying Peeta Mellark. I am marrying the man I love. I know it seems quick, impulsive, and maybe a little impetuous…but I don't care. For once in my life, I am going to follow my heart as my father would have wanted me to…he would never have wanted me to settle for anyone I didn't love.

Peeta gets me. He understands me. He has been there for me for a long time. I am not sure when I started having feelings for him, but I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I love him now. We are going to spend a few weeks alone together in Finnick's cabin he is building for himself and Annie when he finally finds her. Johanna volunteered to watch Prim and I am very grateful. I trust Johanna and I know she will protect Prim. She and Prim are already close and I am happy for them.

I am wearing a beautiful dress that Johanna gave me. She never wanted to marry, so she told me the dress was mine to keep. I would keep it…I would cherish it. Maybe Prim would wear it if she were to marry one day.

Peeta and I are getting married by Haymitch (as strange as that may seem) out in the woods beside the cottages. I take my hair out of the usual braid and let the waves cascade down my back. I hope Peeta likes it. As I walk towards my future husband, tears fill my eyes. I was so sure I was going to be forced into a marriage with Gale. Now, I am here with my soul mate. I truly believe Peeta is my soul mate. He turns and sees me coming towards him. His face breaks out into a breathtaking smile of happiness. I smile back at him and blink back the tears that continue to gather in my eyes. I see tears fill his eyes as well. He blinks them away as well and I smile wider.

I reach out and take his hand. He runs his smooth fingers up and down my hand…chills break out all across my body. Tingles fill me…I feel anticipation…and excitement for what is to come. I always thought I would feel very nervous, but I don't feel nervous at all. Just ready to spend forever with Peeta.

The ceremony was quick and sweet. We say our "I do's." We also prepared something to say to one another. Peeta's voice rings victorious as he speaks his heart warming words to me.

"Katniss, I have loved you a long time. Your father knew that I loved you and he hoped that one day you would return my affections and we would marry. Today is the best day of my life where we will finally begin our life together as one. I cannot possibly imagine a marriage without complete and total love. I could never have married someone I didn't love with my whole heart. I love you with all my heart and I can't live without you. I believe in soul mates. I believe you are my soul mate, my other half, my forever. I love you and I will protect you with my life."

He slips the ring on my finger. I know I will never take that ring off. The ring is a part of me now and always will be. His words were beautiful, strong, and powerful…just like Peeta himself. I take a deep breath and blink back tears before speaking.

"Peeta, you have been a constant in my life for a while. I knew you even before my father got sick. I watched you even then. I didn't know at the time that my father had approved of you, but somehow I knew it. My father wanted me be happy and in love. He only wanted me to marry for love. Now I know that all those conversations we had about marriage and about love were about you too. He knew we were meant for each other and I know we are too. I love you so much. I love you for so many reasons. I love you for being there for me after my father died, for loving me from afar for years before, but mostly I love you because you are you. You complete me and I love you with all that I am."

Tears fall down his face as he smiles at me lovingly. I slip his ring on his finger and feel an electric connection between us.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Haymitch says gruffly with…something close to emotion? "You may kiss your bride, Peeta."

We didn't need any prompting. Peeta leaned in and our lips met. It was a kiss filled with love, intensity, and longing. A kiss that was probably much longer than usually allowed. I heard Prim giggle and Johanna clear her throat before we broke apart.

"All right love birds," Finnick's voice broke through the electric charged moment. "I will take you to the cabin…may your love life together begin."

I grasp Peeta's hand tightly. I hug Prim, Johanna, Finnick, and Haymitch to say thank you. I never let go of Peeta's hand. Finnick leads us to his cottage and once we see it. He gives us both a hug and then takes off into the woods…giving us a gift himself by not making any weird comments that would make me outrageously uncomfortable.

Peeta and I walk into the small house...he insists on carrying me over the threshold. It is beautiful. It has two small bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room with a small hearth.

He sets me on my feet and takes my hand to lead me to the bigger of the two bedrooms. A full size bed awaits us. I feel anticipation curl in my stomach…nervousness fills my chest but quickly dissipates as Peeta runs a finger down my cheek.

"Katniss, we don't have to do anything you are not ready for. I can wait as long as you need. We are married now…we have forever."

His words give me courage and fill me with love. Desire replaces the nervousness that made my stomach flutter. I lean into him and place my hands on his strong chest lightly. He inhales in surprise and meets me gaze. Whatever he sees in my eyes causes his eyes to darken. I know he feels the electricity between us crackling like wildfire. I know he is just as aware of me as I am with him.

"I don't want to wait, Peeta. I want to be with you." I tell him sincerely and with complete honesty.

Peeta seems to believe me because he leans in and kisses me slowly, passionately. The kiss becomes torturous as my body comes alive…becoming charged with passion. His kisses awaken a desire in me that I did not know existed.

This just feels right. It feels incredible and real.

Kissing him isn't enough now. I need more of him. I pull his shirt over his head and he unzips my dress slowly, lovingly. We slowly undress one another and then lie on the bed together.

Peeta settles above me and caresses my face gently with his hands. "I love you, Katniss Mellark." He tells me seriously.

"I love you, too." I tell him before he closes the gap between us. It hurt. It hurt more than I thought it would, but it also felt incredible. I surrendered all of myself to my husband. The only man who I would ever be intimate with. The only man I would ever love with every fiber of my being. The hurt eventually passes. Peeta is very gentle with me…he doesn't want to hurt me in any way. After the hurt subsides, I feel our intense connection and closeness.

We bring each other so much pleasure this night. Peeta's tenderness and strength bring my body to pleasure I never thought possible. Apparently, I have the same effect on him as well. Afterwards, we curl up together sated in each other's arms. He plants a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"You love me, real or not real?" He asks me softly.

"Real." I tell him before we both succumb to sleep.

**I hope you still liked it. I don't write graphic sex scenes so I hope you all still enjoyed it. I hope it wasn't too much for anyone. I really stick to the T rating and I didn't want to make it too much. I think it is important to say that they will only ever been with one another and that they are each other's first, last, and only. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you so much!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I have had this chapter done for almost a week now and I thought it had posted to my story, but obviously not. So sorry for not noticing sooner! I was concerned when I didn't get any reviews and I thought everyone hated it! Now, I see that the chapter did not even post. So, I am reposting it. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I usually respond to my reviewers, but without a reliable internet connection I have been unable to do so. So, please believe me when I say that I appreciate the reviews very much and I read them all and cherish them! You are all wonderful! I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter and that you weren't disappointed with the wedding night. **

**Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 21 – Katniss's POV**

Peeta and I enjoy our "honeymoon" in the cabin. We never leave the cabin just enjoying one another most of the time. If we aren't making love then we are eating. Peeta is an excellent cook and he can do a lot with so little. I will have to thank Finnick and Johanna for leaving enough food for us. There is plenty of food and Peeta uses the small fireplace to prepare our meals. It is incredible being with him like this. I love him beyond all reason.

We would talk about anything and everything. He told me he hoped we had ten children and I laughed at him. He told me he just wanted to have a family with me and grow old with me. He is so sweet and so romantic. I never thought I would ever feel this way about a man. My father assured me I would feel this way one day. I never even imagined it possible, but my father did. He also knew that I would love Peeta someday and he knew how much Peeta loved me. Peeta was like a constant reminder of my father's love for me. It was comforting and wonderful. I had been surrounded by pain when I thought of the loss of my father in the past. However, being with Peeta, has made it more bearable and I almost feel like my father is with us now, watching over us, protecting us.

I wasn't as worried about Gale now. I have managed some sort of peace about the situation. Even if Gale were to show up, I am married now. I am legally married and there is nothing he can do about that. Peeta is my husband. Now that we are married he can't touch me. I am truly happy. I just wish that Gale would move on and find some peace. I did wish he would find someone to love. It just wasn't ever going to be me. I never wanted to see him again…that was for sure.

Peeta and I stay in the cabin for a little over two weeks before we decide to return to reality. Peeta is anxious to help Finnick build us a place of our own. I am excited to spend the days with Johanna and Prim. We return to reality, but Finnick insists that we still spend our nights in his cabin until our house is finished. He has been sleeping on the couch in Johanna's house and says it is fine for now. He also told us that he has already started on our house. I want to see it, but Peeta asks me if I will wait and it be a surprise for me. I agree smiling. He will do anything to make me happy. It makes me feel giddy…and I am not giddy.

During the days, Prim, Johanna and I hunt in the woods. Johanna teaches us about the forest. She teaches us different hunting techniques. She also teaches us how to defend ourselves. I knew how to defend myself, but I was relieved to see Prim take to the lessons quite well. One day, after we had been spending time together for well over a month, Prim takes me aside to talk to me.

"Katniss, once you and Peeta finish your house I would like to continue to stay with Johanna if you don't mind."

I am shocked, but I nod my head. She continues. "It is nice staying with her. I don't want her to be alone again." My sister is very perceptive and I know that she cares deeply for Johanna. Prim told me that she knew about Johanna's family. She also told me that Johanna was fiercely protective of her. I had no problem with the arrangement and I was happy that both of them were happy.

It was around this same time, that I started to feel different. I was nauseated during the day a lot of times and dizzy spells hit me constantly. Johanna was nervous for me and she journeyed to the nearest village for a doctor she trusted to come and see me. I didn't tell Peeta. I knew he would be frantic with worry and I was sure I was just overreacting. The doctor arrived late in the afternoon. I knew that Peeta would be here to collect me in an hour or so, so I was anxious to get the exam over with and find out what was wrong with me.

While the doctor examined me, I was terrified that something was terribly wrong with me. The elderly doctor smiled at me after the examination and told me that I was about seven weeks pregnant. If I did the math correctly in my head, it was very possible that Peeta and I conceived our child on our wedding night. Warmth filled me. I was pregnant and I was so happy. I hoped that Peeta would be happy. I hoped he wouldn't think it was too soon.

After the examination the doctor left, and Johanna hurried into the room.

"Your sister has told Peeta you are ill. He is very upset and pacing in the living room."

I smile at her. "Please send him in." She gives me a smile and I think she knows what the doctor has told me, but she doesn't say anything and tells Peeta to join me.

She leaves us alone and he comes into the room. His eyes are frantic.

"Katniss, love, what is it? Prim said you have been nauseated and dizzy. What did the doctor say? Whatever is wrong we will make sure you get well. I love you." He is getting even more worked up so I know I have to calm him.

"Peeta, the doctor told me that I am seven weeks pregnant."

My husband looks at me in shock and then pure joy. He jumps up and then scoops me into his arms and holds me close to him. He is laughing and twirling me gently in his arms.

"We are going to have a baby?" He asks excitedly.

I nod with a big smile. "You are going to be a father."

Peeta is elated and so am I. I am so happy. We go to the cabin that night and make love gently for hours as we tell each other how much we love each other. Afterwards, I curl up with my back against his chest and his hand settles protectively on my stomach – over our baby – and I smile happily before drifting off into oblivion.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you so much!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it has taken me so long to update…life gets in the way sometimes. **

**I am also writing four other stories right now, so I admit that I probably should have waited on some of the other ones. I have two other Hunger Games stories that I have written the first four chapters of, but I am going to wait to publish it until I finish the other stories I am working on…or at least two of them. **

**Chapter 22 – Peeta's POV**

These past six months have been the best of my life. Four months ago, Katniss told me she was pregnant. We were going to have a baby. Katniss is nearly six months pregnant now and absolutely glowing. I watch her all the time. She seems so at peace and so happy with her life. Today is going to be a very special day. Today, Katniss is going to see our new home. Finnick and I have worked tirelessly on the house for five months. I am so anxious for Katniss to see it. I hope she loves it.

The house is just a mile away from Johanna's house. Finnick's house is about a mile and a half away. It is private, but we are still close by our new friends. I hold Katniss's hand as I lead the way through the woods. I am very careful where I am walking and Katniss laughs at me.

"Peeta, I am pregnant…I don't think a stray branch will cause me to fall."

I smile at her. "I just have to make sure my girls are safe." I tell her back.

She sighs. "I still think it is going to be a boy." She grins at me.

I shake my head at her. We have this debate often. "Nope. She is going to be a beautiful girl just like her mother and I am not going to let any boys near her for the rest of her life."

Katniss rolls her eyes at me and I just smile and continue to hold her hand as we walk at a leisurely pace to our new home. Katniss's soft gasp causes me to face her and take in her reaction to our new home. She starts running, or maybe waddling is the more correct term, towards the house and opens the door. Inside she is greeted by a small, but adequate kitchen with a sturdy table and chairs that Finnick and I built.

The next room is a good sized living room. Haymitch had a couch delivered to us somehow. Johanna and Prim had knitted the rug in the center of the room. A small fireplace made out of stone was in the corner of the room. I pulled Katniss towards the bathroom that held a large tub along with the other necessities. Next, we walked into our bedroom. Finnick had helped me construct our bed and our dresser. Johanna had made us a mattress and stuffed it full of feathers and old scraps of cloth. She and Prim had also made us a quilt for the bed. I was most excited for Katniss to see the last room. I opened the door that adjoined our room and watched her smile widen even bigger. Finnick had made us a crib. Prim and Johanna had knitted a blanket and made another mattress. There was a little dresser that had a nice flat surface where we could change our child's diaper, Johanna's idea I might add.

Katniss turns to look at me and tears fill her eyes. I am suddenly nervous. Does she love it? Hate it? She alleviates my concern when she crashes her lips into mine.

"I love it." She murmurs between kisses. "Thank you." She deepens the kiss and I am more than happy to oblige my loving wife. I pull her with me into our bedroom. For the first time, we will be together in our home.

She runs her hands down over my chest and I feel the tingles shoot up my spine the instant her soft fingers touch me. She begins to unbutton my shirt slowly and then pushes it off my shoulders and I shrug it onto the floor. All the while, I am kissing her passionately. After my shirt is on the floor, I move my lips to her neck and pepper it with thorough loving kisses. Katniss moans and it affects me more than any other sound in the entire world. I gently help her remove her dress and we continue to shower one another with affection.

When I am with Katniss, time stands still. Nothing else matters to me in the slightest. I love her more than I thought I could ever love another person. She is my world. I whisper my love to her and she always returns my affections. We are soul mates, of that I have no doubt in my mind. After we enjoy one another, I hold her close to me as we lay under our new quilt. I rest my hand protectively over her protruding stomach and drift off into a peaceful, contented sleep with a happy smile thinking of my beautiful wife and our wonderful baby. We have created our own little family. We don't need anyone except for ourselves, Prim, Johanna, Finnick, and okay maybe even Haymitch.

We are awakened by a loud knock on the door. It startles me and I fall out of bed. I am worried for a moment that it may be someone sent by Gale, but I push the thought from my mind knowing that it would upset Katniss if she saw me panic. I didn't want to frighten her in this condition. I pull on my pants and run to the door to answer it, while Katniss struggles to get into her dress quickly so she can follow me. Johanna is at the door and her eyes are wild with excitement.

"You need to come to my house now. Finnick found Annie! He has gone to bring her home!"

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you so much! Do you think Annie will come back with Finnick? Do you think Katniss and Peeta are having a boy or a girl? Would love to hear your thoughts! **

**Please review! I would be forever grateful! I want to say a big thank you to all my readers and reviewers! You are all wonderful! Thank you for the wonderful reviews and the fantastic support!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy it! I know some of you were upset with me that the last update took so long, so I hope you are happy with this quick update! I look forward to your MANY reviews of thanks for such a quick update to see if you would like me to update more quickly in the future! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23 – Katniss's POV**

Every moment I spend with my husband is precious…perfect. I l love him beyond all reason. He (along with Finnick) built us a beautiful home. A home where we can bring our daughter home to live with us. A home where we can live together in happiness and grow old together. I am so happy. After Peeta fell asleep holding me close to him with his hand resting protectively on my belly, I daydream about our future.

I hope that I we have seen the last of Gale. If he saw me now, he wouldn't want me anyway. I was relieved by that fact. I was round with Peeta's child and happier than I had ever been in my life. A loud knocking on the door brought me back to myself. Peeta is up immediately and even though he tries to hide it I know his mind goes immediately to Gale. He is terrified that Gale is going to come and steal me away from him. I will never let that happen. I have been working with Johanna and Prim in the forest on self-defense. Gale may be strong, but I had the element of surprise. I was never going to leave Peeta again if I could help it. I watched as Peeta calmed himself slightly before hurrying to the door while I am still attempting to dress.

Once I manage to make it to the door I see Johanna and she is brimming with excitement.

"You need to come to my house now. Finnick found Annie! He has gone to bring her home!"

I feel happiness overwhelm me and Peeta laughs lightly in happiness. We follow Johanna back to her house as quickly as we can, but Peeta makes sure I am very careful…in the end, I get frustrated with him for wanting me to go so slow. In turn, he picks me up and carries me to Johanna's at a fast pace. Prim is there waiting as well. I hug her to me tightly and we both smile. Finnick has been waiting for this moment for so long and I hope she wants to be with him as well.

We wait several hours before we hear a horse approach the house. Finnick pushes the door open and walks in holding the hand of a delicate blonde woman with pretty green eyes. He turns her to face us.

"Everyone, this is my Annie. Annie, meet everyone." Finnick is jubilant. He introduces her to each one of us. Prim gives her an enormous hug, which she returns.

We find out that Annie's parents were angry with her for refusing to marry the man they wanted her to marry. To punish her, they had sent her to a convent. Finnick had gotten word from one of his old friends back home about Annie's location. He had set out at once to rescue her. Annie said she had lived in the convent for three years and learned to be a nurse at the same time.

Finnick wasted no time contacting Haymitch and planning their wedding. He took Annie back to his cabin after that to show her what he had built for her. We were so happy for Finnick.

The wedding was very similar to me and Peeta's. I gave Annie the dress that Johanna gave me for her to wear as well. She had hugged me close and cried copious tears of happiness. She told me how she had felt locked away from the man she loves. I told her about what Peeta and I had gone through and we were on our way to becoming fast friends. Watching Annie and Finnick marry, filled us all with immense happiness. Peeta and I spent hours in bed that night making love and sharing our love for one another.

The next month passed quickly, I am now seven months pregnant. I feel our child kick me at all hours of the day and night. Peeta loves to feel the baby kick me. He looks at me with such love and adoration that I almost melt from the sweetness of it all.

Annie and I have taken to walking in the woods in the late afternoon when Prim and Johanna are busy with other tasks. Peeta allows us to go off on her own, but we always stay within earshot of him for his own sanity. He sits on our front porch and waits anxiously until he sees me again.

Today began like any other afternoon walk through the woods, but something felt off. The forest animals were quieter, and I felt as if we were being watched. Suddenly, I pulled Annie's arm and we stopped and listened. I heard the crunch of leaves and branches and turned to my right and my heart dropped in my chest as I stared at the man I had hoped to never see again.

He is staring at me intently and his eyes run over my face before he sees my bulging belly. His eyes go wide and then he notices the ring on my left hand as well and fury fills his entire being.

"Gale." I whisper as he stalks towards me.

**CLIFFHANGER! I hope you loved it. I am already halfway through my next chapter so if enough of you are interested I could maybe be persuaded to post it tomorrow…what do you think? Review and let me know. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Thank you so much for the all the AMAZING reviews! You all blew me away! As promised, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! **

**Chapter 24 – Katniss's POV**

_Annie and I have taken to walking in the woods in the late afternoon when Prim and Johanna are busy with other tasks. Peeta allows us to go off on her own, but we always stay within earshot of him for his own sanity. He sits on our front porch and waits anxiously until he sees me again. _

_Today began like any other afternoon walk through the woods, but something felt off. The forest animals were quieter, and I felt as if we were being watched. Suddenly, I pulled Annie's arm and we stopped and listened. I heard the crunch of leaves and branches and turned to my right and my heart dropped in my chest as I stared at the man I had hoped to never see again._

_He is staring at me intently and his eyes run over my face before he sees my bulging belly. His eyes go wide and then he notices the ring on my left hand as well and fury fills his entire being._

"_Gale." I whisper as he stalks towards me._

I nudge Annie. "Go and get Peeta." I whisper to her.

She nods and before Gale can stop her she is gone.

Gale continues walking towards me seeming unfazed by Annie's abrupt departure.

"Hello, Katniss Everdeen." He says in a low threatening voice.

His tone angers me and I speak out. "It's Katniss Mellark actually. It has been for over seven months now." I tell him without fear.

He stops walking and stares at me. "Well you sure didn't waste any time did you?" He is trying to make me feel guilty, but I don't.

"No, I did not. I told you long ago that I was in love with Peeta. This should not be news to you." I yell out with venom in my voice.

He smiles at me and my blood chills in my bones. I wrap my arms protectively around my stomach as Gale's eyes fall to it once again.

"It's not really news to me, but it is irrelevant. Regardless of what you have done, you belong to me and I want you back." He says calmly.

I just stare at him in shock. Is he absolutely crazy? What is wrong with him?

"Are you crazy?" I manage to say in a shaky voice that angers me. I don't want him to see he frightens me. I am not going to let him win this.

His eyes narrow at me. "No, I am very sane. You belong to me. As soon as I get rid of that" - he says pointing at my stomach - "then you and I will be free to marry."

I shake my head. "You seem to be forgetting the fact that I am already married."

Gale smiles at me again and I shiver. "For now. Where is your doting husband?" Gale makes a point of looking around. "Not here. Not here to save you. So, what do you say? Ready to come home with me, Katniss?"

"No." I say quietly.

He reaches out and grabs my arm roughly trying to force me along with him. I wrench my arm free and he turns on me.

"You know, everyone else quit helping me look for you. However, I never have. I have been looking for you every day since you vanished. You belong to me!"

He lunges for me again and I back away, falling to the hard ground. "You will pay for your insolence! I demand your respect!" He rears back to slap me and suddenly he is two feet away on the ground gasping in pain.

I look up and sigh in relief. Peeta. He has come to save me.

"If you lay a hand on my wife I can promise you that it will be the last thing you will ever do." Peeta warns him in a low, dangerous voice.

Gale manages an evil smile. "My my…aren't you the overprotective husband? You seem to misunderstand me, Mellark. Katniss is not your wife. She was promised to me…so the way I see it…" He pulls a knife out of the sheath at his hip. "I kill you and I get her back. She won't be your wife then, will she?"

Peeta helps me to my feet and then stands in front of me, shielding me. "You will NEVER touch her again." Peeta seethes. "You will never lay a hand on her ever again as long as I am breathing."

Gale stands up and readies his knife for a fight. "I guess we will have to remedy that." He says evilly.

Peeta actually smiles at him. "Katniss, stand back and don't intervene no matter what. Do you understand?"

I nod…then realize he can't see me manage to whisper. "Yes."

Peeta takes a step forward and I take several steps back and lean against a tree. Peeta's muscular arms and tensed and ready for a fight.

"You seem to be missing something, Gale." Peeta says in a haughty voice.

"What's that?" Gale asks in a mocking tone.

Peeta steps toward him menacingly. "See, I always knew you would be back. I knew you would never give up on her. Even though she told you she was in love with me. Even though she told you she didn't want to be with you. Even though you knew her father intended me for her."

Gale's chest is heaving and he looks enraged, but says nothing. Peeta continues with his words. He is amazing with words…they are better than any weapon I could yield.

"Since I knew you would come back…I have been prepared for this moment for many months. I know you pride yourself on your fighting and hunting skills…I know that you think I don't have a chance against you…you see, that is where you are wrong."

Gale actually takes a small step back before he seems to silently war with himself to remain still and focused. Peeta continues to close in on him.

"Katniss is my wife and she is carrying my baby. If you think for one moment that I will let you harm either one of them, then you are much more ignorant than I ever thought."

Gale's rage consumes him and he charges at Peeta. Peeta is prepared and pushes Gale back easily…he uses his arm to push at Gale's arm and Gale loses the knife. It falls to the forest floor a few feet away from the two men.

I know Peeta told me to stay still, but the knife is within my reach. I walk over slowly to make a grab for it when a hoarse cry of pain startles me. I turn to look at Peeta and Gale and shock overwhelms my entire body as I sink to my knees, clutching the knife in my hands…pain engulfs me.

**CLIFFHANGER! I know I am really evil! If you would like the next chapter by tomorrow…review and let me know. I promise this will be the last huge cliffhanger of the story and I won't do this to you again. Please forgive me? **


	26. Chapter 26

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I tried to post this last night, but apparently it didn't post…so sorry about that. Your reviews have been incredible. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is a character death…I hope it doesn't disappoint. Please read and review. I would love to know what you all think of this! **

**Chapter 25 – Katniss's POV**

_Gale's rage consumes him and he charges at Peeta. Peeta is prepared and pushes Gale back easily…he uses his arm to push at Gale's arm and Gale loses the knife. It falls to the forest floor a few feet away from the two men. _

_I know Peeta told me to stay still, but the knife is within my reach. I walk over slowly to make a grab for it when a hoarse cry of pain startles me. I turn to look at Peeta and Gale and shock overwhelms my entire body as I sink to my knees, clutching the knife in my hands…pain engulfs me. _

I whimper in pain and Peeta immediately comes to my aid. In my shock over Peeta's cry of pain, I had gripped the knife in my hands by the blade. Peeta takes the blade out of my hand and slips it in the waist of his belt before he looks worriedly at my hand. He rips off a part of his shirt and wraps it around my bleeding cuts.

"You're okay, my love. You're okay." Peeta soothes me and I am so relieved that he okay.

"I heard you cry out…" I trail off and he smiles at me.

"Gale took a cheap shot. I am okay. Now I need to finish this. I need to know you are safe from him."

I try to remember Gale as he used to be, but then I realize he has never really been my best friend. He has always had an ulterior motive in his kindness to me. I know Peeta wants him to pay for his crimes. I am not sure if he means death or prison. Either way, I know Peeta plans for him to be gone away from me and our child. Peeta is staring into my eyes intently and places a gentle loving kiss on my forehead.

Gale's voice cuts through the moment. "As much as I hate to break up this tender moment, I believe we have unfinished business, Mellark."

Peeta stands up and stands in front of me. "Yes, we do."

Peeta surprises Gale by running at him and knocking him down. He hits Gale several times in the face before Gale manages to push him off. Gale goes after Peeta, but he is ready for Gale. Gale ends up in a headlock and Peeta tightens it…cutting off his air supply. Gale fights it for a moment and then he gives up fighting it.

"It's over, Gale." Peeta lets him go and pushes him in the opposite direction. "I have sent Annie for the police. They will be here soon. You will finally pay for all you have done to Katniss and me."

Gale is looking at Peeta in shock. "Do you really think anyone would believe you over me?"

Peeta smiles at him. "Maybe not back home, but you aren't close to our home now, are you?"

The smirk drops off Gale's face and I see rage there. "You don't have the guts to kill me, Mellark?"

Peeta just stares at him. "I am not a murderer. I have a wife and child to think about…I can't have a death on my conscience…not even yours."

Finnick runs through the clearing and Peeta looks to him relieved to see him. Gale takes advance of the distraction and pulls another knife from his belt. I scream out to warn Peeta, but I know I will be too late. He turns to look at me when I scream. Gale is just about to let the knife fly when he cries out.

I stare at Gale and see the blood pooling in the center of his chest and he falls to the ground…he doesn't move from his face down position…an ax buried in his back. I look up to see Johanna standing behind him.

I sigh out in relief and Peeta pulls me up into his arms while Finnick runs to check on Johanna. I clutch Peeta tightly to my chest. I inhale his sweet scent and cling to him. Usually I am a much stronger person, but right now…I am a wreck.

"Where is Annie?" Peeta questions.

Finnick responds quickly. "She is waiting with Prim. Johanna told her not to go to the police."

I look at them in surprise. "Why not?"

Johanna looks down. "Because I know the police…they would never believe Gale was the monster here. We needed to take care of this ourselves."

I look at Johanna and she is looking at me with a look of fierce determination. "Haymitch will help me dispose of the body."

I nod and Peeta nods.

"Thank you." I say quietly even though it sounds ridiculous. It was either Peeta's life or Gale's. Gale had tried to kill Peeta. "Johanna, you did it to save Peeta. Gale was going to throw a knife at him."

Johanna nods. "I know, but you should know even if he wasn't….I was going to kill him anyway. Don't worry about my conscience. I don't have one anyway."

Typical Johanna trying to pretend she doesn't care about anyone…I know better. She cares about Peeta, Prim, Finnick, Annie, and me. She is my best friend and I am so grateful for her. She is almost like a mother to Prim. She has helped Finnick all of these years. She is an incredible person.

"Do you need a moment?" Peeta asks me softly gesturing towards Gale's fallen body.

I shake my head no immediately. "He was never who I thought he was. I am ashamed to say I feel nothing."

Peeta seems to agree with me. He holds me closely against his muscled chest and carries me home where I know Prim will be waiting for our safe return.

**I didn't end it on a cliffhanger. Aren't you proud of me? I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know some of you want longer chapters, but I like the shorter ones. Also, with the shorter ones, I get the updates out a lot quicker.**

**Still to come, the birth of Katniss and Peeta's baby…and maybe some happiness for some of their friends as well…**

**Let me know what you think! Review please and thank you! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Star-Crossed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, but I wish I did. This fanfiction is strictly for entertainment purposes only. The plot is mine, but I don't own any of the characters or novel concepts.

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I did want to address when guest reviewer who called me out and said I was a typical writer making Gale a psycho. If you read my other two stories, you would see that I did not make Gale that way. I needed a villain in this story, so I used Gale. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it.**

**As for the rest of my wonderful reviewers! Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments! I am sorry it has taken me a while to update. Someone in my family has been very sick so I have been very busy. I hope you enjoy the CONCLUSION of Star-Crossed…yes, this is the LAST CHAPTER! Enjoy **

**Chapter 26 – Katniss's POV**

The next two months flew by quickly. My belly grew so large that I couldn't see my feet and I waddled when I walked. Haymitch sent for a doctor the day before. The doctor would arrive in two days. Haymitch said he just had a feeling. I never thought I would say this, but Haymitch was right.

Two days later, I was sitting with Peeta on the porch of our home and I felt warmth spread down my legs. I realized after a gasp that my water just broke. Poor Peeta flew into a panic. He helped me into bed and then ran to tell Johanna. Prim came at once. She always had a gift for healing. I knew she wanted to be a doctor. Johanna was already talking about finding a way to assist her in achieving that dream. Johanna ran to get Finnick and Annie.

The doctor arrived a few hours later and I thought I would die from the pain. It was terrible. Peeta was with me the entire time and he never left me. The doctor urged him to go into the other room and he refused to leave me…I was so grateful for my loving, protective husband. Nearly a day later, our beautiful daughter, Summer, was born. She became the light of our lives immediately. Peeta looked at his tiny daughter in fascination. From the first moment he looked into her eyes, I knew he was a goner. He loves her more and more every day. He is so excited because he said she looks just like me. I know he thinks so, but I see her father staring back at me when I look into her clear blue eyes.

The years start to melt together and time passes so quickly. Our little Summer turned three the same month that Finnick and Annie's young son, Finn, turned two. Even as toddlers they were best friends. It made me sad sometimes to see the two of them together. It would remind me of Gale. Gale used to be different. He used to really care about me. It is what I tell myself anyway. No one has ever inquired about Gale. Haymitch said they officially declared him dead last year and his family split the wealth up quickly. It was sad because no one really missed Gale. I felt bad about that, but I also knew that it wasn't anyone's fault but his own.

Johanna is still the same spitfire. She and Prim are so close. Prim accompanies Johanna on trips to the villages now. Prim is helping the doctor who delivered Summer and Finn. He is very fond of her and wants to teach her the business. Johanna always accompanies Prim to the village. I thought it was because she was so protective of Prim, but Prim confided in me and told me that Johanna had met a man and fallen in love. His name was Thresh and he had a little sister Rue, who was Prim's age.

A year later, Johanna and Thresh married. Prim moved into town with them and Rue. It was easier for her to study medicine and work with the doctor. Haymitch moved into Johanna's old home and fit well into our little community. We loved living out in the country and having our freedom.

I never knew I could be so satisfied with my life. I never knew that a man would adore me the way that Peeta adored me. I never knew how much I could love another. Peeta wraps his arms around my waist as I stare out at Summer, now five, playing with a four year old, Finn. They look so happy and carefree playing together in the field of wild flowers. My heart fills with even more love. Finnick and Annie are also watching our children…Annie's belly is huge as her second baby is due any day now. Prim is going to deliver the baby this time.

I nod at Annie and she motions for me to go ahead and that she will keep an eye on Summer.

I take Peeta's hand and lead him back into the house. I take him into our bedroom and sit on the bed with him – I am resting in his lap. His hands immediately go to my waist and he pulls me down on him to kiss me. The kiss is slow, lingering, and loving. I could kiss Peeta forever. His kisses still fill me with fire and longing – even after all these years. I pull him closer to me and deepen the kiss, only coming up for air to smile at him.

His eyes are hazy with passion and he is looking at me with a curious expression.

"Peeta, I have something to tell you." I say in a whisper.

Immediately, we are sitting up and his arms are around me in a comforting hug as his eyes seek out mine.

"Are you all right, love? Are you still sick?"

I had been sick for the past few weeks off and on and Peeta was scared for me.

"No, I am deliriously happy. We are going to have another baby, love." I tell him gently.

He looks at me with wide, shocked eyes filled with happiness. I know he is shocked. After the birth of our baby girl, the doctor told me I probably wouldn't be able to have any more children. We had accepted it, but I had wanted another child. I wanted a son with Peeta's curly blonde hair.

He attacks me then and kisses me passionately. His enthusiasm is so endearing as we collapse on the bed together devouring one another.

One year later, I have the son I wished for. He has his father's blonde hair and my steel grey eyes. Summer has my long dark hair and her father's piercing blue eyes. Annie and Finnick have another son, Camden. Our sons will grow up together and be the best of friends. Peeta and I sit with Annie and Finnick among the wildflowers watching our children play with Haymitch. Haymitch adores our children and they all call him "grandpa" which he loves.

Peeta leans over and plucks a dandelion up for me. He runs it along my cheek and the delicate flower tickles as it drifts over my sun-kissed skin. I pull Peeta's shirt closer to me and kiss me passionately. Annie and Finnick giggle and then I don't hear them anymore. I know they are probably kissing as well.

My Peeta is the perfect man. Sometimes I think about my father and how he dreamed this match for me. My father knew me well. Peeta was the man I had always needed to be happy. He is my dandelion in the spring. He always gives me hope. He is my comfort and my love. He has proven that life can be good, magical, fulfilling, and pure. I love him with all of my heart and I can't imagine my life playing out any other way than right here in his safe, loving arms.

**This is the end of Star-Crossed. I hope you all liked it! I will have another Hunger Games story started in a week or so, so add me as a favorite author if you are interested. If you want to read more of my Hunger Games stories I also wrote "The Arrangement" and "Lost in a Haze."**

**Please review and let me know what you think about the last chapter. **


	28. Chapter 28

Dear Readers,

I wanted to thank all of those who reviewed as guests! I cannot personal message you so I wanted to say my thank you here. Also, I wanted to let you know that I just published the first chapter of my new Hunger Games story. I hope you all will like it! I really appreciate all your love and support!

My new story is called "The Journey." I have written a brief description for you below. I hope you check it out.

Sincerely,

Bookworm 722

"**The Journey" Story Description: **VERY AU! Takes place in current society. Katniss, Johanna, Annie, Gale, Finnick, and Peeta all went to the same high school. The summer after graduation they decide to take a road trip across the country. It starts in Pennsylvania and ends in sunny California. What relationships will develop? What secrets will be revealed? What lies will be told? Anything can happen…anything.


End file.
